The First Adventure to Narnia
by SkyPhoenix24275
Summary: ""Impossible." Pippa whispered. She knew those faces, those noses and those eyes. It was unmistakeable. It was a painting of the Pevensie children, only much older and now crowned regents of Narnia. How could it be possible? By the state of the book it must have been made at least fifty years before the Pevensies were even born." Pippa travels to Narnia. What adventures lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1 – Evacuating London

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Evacuating London – September 1940 – England

A young girl, no older than sixteen, stood quietly while observing the people around her. Surrounding her were crying mothers, hugging siblings and other family members saying their farewells to the children of London. The Blitz had lasted exactly a month and the Germans had shown no mercy; every air-raid bringing more bombs and destruction to their homes. To minimize casualties, children, such as herself, were being shipped off by train to the countryside to stay with elderlies and families who could afford to feed a few extra mouths. No one knew how long the war would last, or how long these children would be away from their homes.

With all the hustle and bustle you would hardly notice the girl standing on the platform by herself. She was young, yet considering the grave circumstances, she appeared older. She was no taller than ordinary sixteen-year-old girls, had pale skin, childish, round cheeks and small, full lips. Her eyes were round and steel grey in colour. Her chocolate brown hair was lightly curled and pinned back by one of her mothers' flower hairpins. On her slightly hooked nose, courtesy of a broken nose acquired in a fist fight with her brothers several years ago, rested a pair of round silver-framed glasses. Her white blouse was neatly tucked into her high waisted grey skirt that flared out when it reached her knees. Her stockings were clean, and her shoes were shining. A train ticked rested neatly over her brown wool coat and a small moss green suitcase stood by her feet.

Her name was Philippa Copland. Born five and seven years after her older brothers Tom and Arthur, she was a quiet girl, always preferring to be a silent observer rather than the centre of attention. Her shy nature and habit of keeping her head down in a book deemed her dull and uninteresting by her peers. She hardly spoke to anyone at her school and kept mostly to herself, although that did not stop her fellow classmates from speaking about her and her family behind her back. Pippa had gotten so used to their whispers, it hardly bothered her so long as she was left alone. The only place she could truly find peace, was when she was singing and playing the piano with her church choir at the local church in Greenwich. Pippa loved to sing and play the piano, a trait she had inherited from her mother; Mary. She hardly sang or played these days though, and the church she was so fond of had been destroyed by the German bombs.

She took notice of a young woman desperately clinging onto her daughter. They were both crying and whispering promises of safe passages and returns. Pippa's heart wrenched thinking of her own family and how she wished they were here to say goodbye. Both of her brothers and father were stationed in France, trying to keep the Germans from occupying the border. They had not written in months, but every day there were news of casualties broadcasted on the radio. Pippa prayed every single night before bed that none of her loved ones would come to harm. Her mother was a nurse and had decided, shortly after Pippa's father left, to join the medical corps and travel with them to the border between France and Belgium, leaving Pippa to fend for herself. Luckily for her, Professor Digory Kirke, an old friend of her great-aunt Polly, had agreed to let her stay in his mansion until her mother or father returned, and London was once again a safe place to live. As loving and kind as her great-aunt Polly thought the Professor was, Pippa had never had the pleasure of meeting him in person.

Her thoughts of Professor Kirke were interrupted by a loud whistle nearby and children hastily boarding the train. The uniformed man who blew the whistle called out loudly:

"Attention! All boarding children must provide the proper identification papers and a valid ticket. Quickly now! Quickly!" The man in the uniform turned towards her and ushered her towards the train. As she approached the train cautiously an elderly woman with a kind face smiled gently at her.

"Right then, just you?" The lady asked, reaching for Pippa's ticket.

Pippa held out her papers and ticket for the woman to take. "Yes ma'am."

"Right, on you go. Quickly dear." The lady ushered and, without looking back, Pippa boarded the train.

* * *

The train station was crowded. _Too crowded_, thought Peter sourly as he looked around at the hundreds of families. Children and suitcases of all sizes were being stuffed onto a large train by their weeping mothers. The tall, sandy blonde sixteen-year-old boy fixed his grey coat and fiddled with the papers given to him by his mother. His two younger sisters, Lucy and Susan, stood on his left, fidgeting with the buckle of Lucy's suitcase while his mother paid attention to his little brother.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund, Peter's younger brother, a boy of thirteen, pointed out bitterly. His dark eyebrows were knitted together as he frowned and pouted childishly.

"If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go!" Peter retorted angrily. Helen Pevensie shot her eldest son an exasperated look before turning towards her youngest son.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" She insisted, pulling on the flaps of his coat, making him look her straight in the eyes. Edmund shrugged and turned his head away. Helen Pevensie sighed. After hugging her sons, she turned towards her daughters and squeezed them tight.

"Be good girls. Both of you." They nodded dutifully at their mother whilst tears were slipping down their cheeks. She turned towards Peter, giving him one last hug and whispered in his ear: "Promise me you'll take good care of them. You're the man now."

"I will mum. I promise." Peter blinked back his tears.

"Right then. Off with you." The four siblings picked up their suitcases and held each other tightly by the hand as they made their way forward to the old lady checking the tickets. The elderly woman had a kind face, Peter noted. With an outstretched hand she took the tickets and stamped them in one quick motion, not even bothering to check if they were correct or not.

"Hurry in. Quickly!" She stated. Susan pushed Edmund gently.

"Oy, I know how to get on a train by myself! Get off!" He grumbled. Susan just rolled her eyes and made sure Lucy didn't lose her footing on the steep steps. Peter was the last to board, slamming the door of the train shut behind him. The Pevensie siblings crammed their heads out of a window to wave goodbye to their mother as the train started to move.

"Goodbye! We'll miss you! See you soon!" They all shouted as the train made its way out of the station.

* * *

Pippa had searched for some time before finding a compartment with enough room for herself and her small suitcase. She said a brief hello to the two children already occupying the compartment, before she sat down opposite them and buried her nose in a book. She figured the less interested she was in them, the less interested they would be in her. She smoothed out her skirt and pushed her glasses further up her nose as they kept slipping off while she read. She was just about the reach her favourite part in the book when the compartment door was opened, and a blonde boy appeared in its stead.

"Is there room for me and my siblings? Everywhere else is full you see." The three children already occupying the compartment nodded. Pippa's grey eyes met the boy's striking blue ones for a brief moment before she quickly broke their gaze and returned to her book.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed. "In you go Lu. After you Susan. Edmund."

Pippa watched as the four children, two boys and two girls, piled themselves in the cramped space and began storing their luggage on the racks above their heads. Although they were different ages, Pippa could easily tell by their facial features that they were siblings. After they were all seated, Pippa returned to her book feeling comfortable and a little sleepy.

Hours had passed when Pippa awoke startled. She had fallen asleep, book in hand, to the steady rhythm of the wheels of the train on the tracks. She pulled her cheek off the window and looked around, absolutely frightened and more than certain that she had missed her stop.

"Where are we?" She asked the blonde boy. "Have we passed Coombe Halt Station?"

"Coombe Halt? That's where we are headed!" He answered, giving her a surprised smile.

"Will you be staying with Professor Digory Kirke as well?" The eldest girl asked, turning towards Pippa with an interested look on her face, completely forgetting about the book she was reading with her young sister.

"I will. He is a good friend of my great-aunt Polly." She explained shortly.

"Jolly good! I'm Peter." The blonde-haired boy said enthusiastically whilst extending a hand for her to shake. Pippa returned his handshake swiftly but was quick to let go. "These are my younger siblings Susan, Edmund and Lucy." Peter continued, pointing to each of them as he said their names. Susan and Lucy both gave her big smiles, whilst Edmund simply nodded, before continuing to sulk in his corner.

"What's your name then?" The boy named Peter asked politely.

"My name is Philippa, but I would prefer it if you just called me Pippa."

"Excellent! I think we should be arriving soon." Peter declared happily. _He must've been terribly bored with all the traveling_, Pippa thought to herself. Clearly, he wasn't aware that the Professor lived ten miles from the railway station and two miles from the nearest shops or post office. Pippa felt quite amused by that thought.

Not long after, they found themselves standing on an abandoned platform in the middle of nowhere, nothing in sight except for large trees, green hills, a dirt-road and the railway tracks. The sound of a car horn had them all hurry down the platform with their belongings in hand, making sure they would be seen by the driver. The children looked at each other confused as the car passed without acknowledging them. _Surely, the Professor must have known we were coming_, thought Pippa, not at all amused at the thought of having to walk ten miles to his mansion.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan said uncertainly, voicing Pippa's previous thoughts.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled?" Edmund said, fidgeting with the identification paper fastened on his coat.

"Look over there!" Lucy exclaimed at the sound of hooves and carriage wheels and pointed excitedly toward the treeline. As the other children looked to where she was pointing a white horse pulling a wooden wagon appeared in view. A middle-aged stern-looking woman with small, round glasses and a brown floppy hat halted the horse, and the wagon stopped directly in front of them. The woman stared down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Macready replied. "Is this it then? Just the five of you?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's just us." Peter confirmed as Lucy nodded firmly.

"Well then, no time to waste. Get in." Mrs. Macready replied. Susan and Lucy were the first to climb into the wagon, followed shortly by Edmund and Peter. Pippa was surprised to find an extended hand when it was her turn to climb aboard.

"Need a hand?" Peter asked with a friendly smile on his face. Although she was startled by the attention and his friendliness, Pippa accepted his extended hand and he pulled her up. After she had settled in the cart, she turned towards him, offering a shy smile as gratitude for his kind gesture.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Now. Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house; therefore, we need to go over some rules that simply must be followed!" Mrs. Macready said with a strict voice. After more than an hour spent in the cramped carriage, Pippa was more than happy to stretch her legs whilst being shown around by the housekeeper and had no trouble keeping up with her fast-paced steps. Lucy, however, was tired and was therefore being pulled along by an impatient Peter.

"Rule number one: There will no shouting. Or running." Mrs. Macready said as the children followed her up a set of stairs. As they passed by a marble statue, Susan reached out a careful hand to feel the stone.

"No touching of the historical artefacts!" Mrs. Macready exclaimed horrified. Susan quickly retracted her hand with a sour look on her face as Edmund and Peter snickered quietly.

"Furthermore," Mrs. Macready continued. "there will be no improper use of either the dumbwaiter or calling on the servants." They were now walking down the carpeted hallway leading towards the library and the dining rooms that Mrs. Macready had already pointed out to them.

"And above all; no one shall disturb the Professor." Mrs. Macready raised an eyebrow once more as if to challenge them. "Ah, here are your rooms. Girls on the left, boys to the right. I will expect you for dinner at five o'clock sharp." Mrs. Macready said sharply and scowled at them for a moment before hastily retreating down the hall.

"_Lovely_ woman." Edmund said sarcastically, before entering his and Peter's shared room.

After eating supper and greeting the Professor, the Pevensies and Pippa were all gathered around the wireless radio in the girls' room to listen in on the news from London. There was nothing new to report, other than the continuing German air-raid attacks all over Great Britain. Pippa was anxiously awaiting news about her father and brothers in France, and she briefly wondered if the Pevensies' father was a soldier too and if they were as worried as she was.

She looked over at Peter sitting by the window, looking forlorn, then she gazed over at Edmund sitting by a chair and Susan combing her dark hair by the tall mirror at the end of the room. _They all seem like perfectly pleasant people_, she thought. She wanted to get to know them better, however, her shyness always got in the way of her speaking up or asking questions. She was about to open her mouth to ask Peter if he was alright, when she heard small whimpering sounds coming from one of the beds.

"The sheets feel scratchy. And my pillow is prickly." Lucy complained. She had been crying for some time after dinner, mostly because she was so tired, but also because she was longing for her mother and her own bed. Nothing less was to be expected of a ten-year-old.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said, sitting down beside Lucy and pulling her in for a small, comforting hug.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund said dryly.

"Oh, isn't it time you were in bed already!" Susan complained with a very motherly tone to her voice.

"_Yes, mum._" Edmund said, clearly mocking her tone of voice.

"Ed!" Peter swiftly cut off Edmund's complaining. Edmund rolled his eyes and retreated to his and Peter's bedroom, giving Pippa a scowl as he went past her.

"Don't worry Lucy. You saw this place, it's huge! No one will bother us; we can do whatever we like here!" Peter comforted by Lucy's bedside. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day. You'll see." His eyes turned towards Pippa, who had been listening quietly to the Pevensies conversation. "I'm sure Pippa is up for an adventure tomorrow, isn't that right?"

Pippa blushed instantly and gave both Peter and Lucy a small smile in substitute for the answer she couldn't think of.

"Great! That's settled then!" Peter said as he got off the bed. "Tomorrow we go on an adventure! Goodnight girls!"

After Peter had left the room, Susan and Pippa got ready for bed and changed into their nightclothes. Lucy had fallen asleep while they were brushing their teeth and was snoring lightly by the time Susan and Pippa were all tucked in.

"Goodnight Pippa." Susan said and turned off the paraffin lamp by their shared bedside table.

"Goodnight." Pippa replied quietly, carefully placing her glasses by the lamp. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she prayed a silent prayer, the way she did every night. She prayed for the safety of her family and for the war to end soon. As she lay there, in the comfortable, silent darkness, she also thought of how lucky she was. She was safe and surrounded by people who seemingly meant her no harm. From what she had gathered from just this evening spent with the Pevensies, she thought she at least could make great friends with Lucy, Susan and Peter. She was still unsure about Edmund; he didn't seem particularly pleased about anyone or anything. Susan and Peter seemed nice as well, however, through this short amount of time, Pippa thought she could grow especially fond of little Lucy. She was such a chatterbox, with an endless supply of things to talk about, which Pippa found very reassuring. _Yes, tomorrow could be a truly great day_, she thought to herself, smiling as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the rain was falling so heavily from the sky you could hardly see out of the windows, let alone go outside on an adventure. They were all gathered in the library after breakfast, completely and utterly bored out of their minds. Pippa found no interest in her book as she had a terrible headache from the lack of fresh air. She sat beside Susan on a plush, heavily ornamented sofa as she participated in Susan's newly invented guessing game.

"Gas-tro-vascular." Susan spelled out slowly from the thick-paged book resting in her lap. "Come on, Peter, Pippa. Gastrovascular?"

"Is it Latin?" Peter suggested, sighing heavily.

"Yes." Susan confirmed. "But what does it stand for? Anyone?" Susan added hopefully, looking at Pippa expectantly, who shook her head in return.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund said humorously, as he laid on his back under a chair making marks on the underside with a pocketknife. Pippa giggled at Edmund's comment and Peter sent Susan an amused smile. Susan, less than impressed by their mockery, rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut. Lucy jumped down from her place by the window to join them.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy offered with hope in her eyes.

"But that's a children's game!" Edmund protested loudly from under his chair.

"Please, oh Peter, please!" Lucy begged insistently as she pulled on Peter's arm repeatedly. Unable to resist his little sister's brown doe-eyed look, he gave her a big smile.

"One, two, three…" He began to count as Lucy dashed out of the room, looking for a place to hide.

"What? We're actually doing this?" Edmund groaned. None the less he quickly followed suit after Susan had left the room as well. Pippa remained on the couch reluctantly, but after some time debating whether to participate or not, she decided she at least didn't want to be found first and therefore took off in the direction of the upstairs loft. After running up several small stairs she found a pair of heavy curtains to hide behind.

"Perfect." She smiled, making sure everything was hidden, including the tips of her shiny shoes. She only had to wait for a short time before she could hear Peter's voice loud and clear:

"… ninety-nine, a hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" She could hear Peter's heavy steps coming her way when he suddenly changed directions and swiftly returned the way he came. Pippa quickly realised the reason why as there suddenly was a great deal of commotion and sounds coming from below her and she could hear Lucy's voice shouting out:

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm all right!" Pippa left the room to seek out Lucy, wondering what she was on about. She walked in on Peter, Edmund and Lucy standing in the middle of a spacious room, seemingly debating the rules of the game.

"Is everything all right?" She asked curiously just as Susan came sprinting into the room.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan said with a pleased smile on her face.

"But, weren't you wondering where I was? I've been gone for hours!" Lucy exclaimed wonderingly.

"What on earth are you talking about, Lu?" Susan said, sharing confused looks with Peter, Edmund and Pippa.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Lucy ran ahead and led them to a mostly empty spare room, except for a beautiful, wooden wardrobe standing in the middle of the room. The door to the wardrobe was open, and Pippa could see, and smell, loads of fur coats and mothballs.

"I climbed into the wardrobe to hide, but then inside of it I found the magical land of Narnia!" Lucy said to her siblings and Pippa with a huge grin on her face. "There is winter over there. It's been winter there for over a hundred years! Imagine that! And there's no Christmas or presents or anything of the sorts!" She rambled on. "Oh, and I met a faun! His name is Mr. Tumnus!" She added, still grinning like a lunatic.

Peter was the first to check the wardrobe, making sure to knock on every surface to see if it was hollow. Susan, Edmund and Pippa also inspected every inch of the wardrobe, before having to admit there was no conceivable way this was anything more than an ordinary wardrobe. Even Lucy put her head in to see that the back of the wardrobe was made of nothing more than wood.

"There's nothing there Lucy." Susan said.

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said, smiling softly at his youngest sister.

"But I wasn't imagining! It really was there!" Lucy protested angrily.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said from the corner of the room.

"You do?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Of course, I do. Haven't I told you about the hidden swimming pool in the downstairs broom closet?" Edmund laughed at his own joke. Lucy looked absolutely devastated.

"Shut up Edmund!" Peter cried out in anger. "You always have to make things worse, don't you?"

"Who put you in charge anyway? Pretending to be dad when you're not!" Edmund shouted and pushed Peter out of the way as he stormed out of the room.

"Nicely handled." Susan said sarcastically and ran after her brother with Peter following hot on her heels. Lucy turned towards Pippa with pleading eyes. Pippa, who had been standing by the window since Edmund's outburst, found herself believing in Lucy. Well, what she believed was that _Lucy_ believed it was there. There was no way an _actual_ forest existed in the wardrobe. It made no sense.

"I wouldn't lie about this, I swear!" She said, her eyes filled with tears. Pippa put an arm around her small shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Pippa replied. She gave her a small hug, wishing to comfort the little girl. "How about we search the kitchen for some biscuits and tea? Would you like that?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders dejected and said: "I suppose so."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (1950) by C. S. Lewis.

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (2005) by C. S. Lewis (Andrew Adamson, Mark Johnson, Phillip Steuer, Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures).

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Evacuating London – Harry Gregson-Williams

Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny, Oh! – The Andrew Sisters

The Wardrobe – Harry Gregson-Williams

Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus – Harry Gregson-Williams

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (16 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (15 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (13 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (10 years old, turning 11)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (16 years old)


	2. Chapter 2 – Through the Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Through the Wardrobe – September 1000 – Narnia

The following evening, after supper, Pippa was in the library alone reading one of her favourite novels by Charlotte Brontë; _Jane Eyre_. With a hot cup of tea in her hand and a warm shawl around her shoulders, she sat by the crackling fire reading about the great romance between Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester. She felt the need to be alone as the Pevensies currently weren't speaking to each other and Pippa simply hated confrontation and such nasty tension between family members.

A sudden wave of sadness washed over her as she thought of all the times she had fought with her brothers, and how after a fight they always raided their mother's kitchen for the sweetest snacks to share in secret. Now they were off fighting in the war whilst she was sitting by a warm fire doing nothing to help them. She felt so helpless and scared, and it was making her increasingly frustrated. As she started to tear up, she decided to quietly hum one of her favourite lullabies to calm herself down. She had learned from her mother that this was an effective way to calm oneself and others when one felt scared, sad or lonely.

_Blow the wind, blow;_

_Swift and low;_

_Blow the wind o'er the ocean._

_Breakers rolling to the coastline;_

_Bringing ships to harbour;_

_Gulls against the morning sunlight;_

_Flying off to freedom!_

"You have a lovely voice." Pippa turned around in her chair startled, almost losing her grip on the handle of her teacup and spilling its content all over her dress. She wondered if Peter had been standing in the room for long.

"Oh, thank you." Pippa said shyly, blushing at his compliment.

"I really mean it though. Have you been singing for long?" Peter asked, sitting down in the chair opposite hers.

"Before the war I sang in a choir actually." Pippa responded quickly, not meeting his eyes out of embarrassment. Peter could tell he had made her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Peter said seriously. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped. I was just curious about you is all, because you haven't really said much, and Susan told me where I could find you." He rambled on, feeling quite embarrassed himself.

"I suppose I haven't really told you anything about myself, have I?" Pippa said to reassure Peter. She found that his nervousness made her even more uncomfortable than before.

"It's quite alright if you're shy! You don't have to." Peter said hurriedly, his concerned gaze making her blush furiously.

"I'm not really shy." She explained. "I just have a hard time making friends is all." Peter looked at her expecting her to enlighten the previous statement. "People think I'm odd." She clarified. "They think my family is odd too. Mostly because we cannot afford the best clothes, and because we spend a lot of time traveling. My parents are preachers." Pippa explained before pausing to take a sip of her tea. "Traveling to foreign countries makes one less English they think. Therefore, people prefer to talk about me behind my back rather than talk to me directly I suppose." Pippa avoided his gaze and fiddled with the hem of her dark blue dress to keep herself occupied.

"How does that make you odd?" Peter inquired curiously. "If anything, I'd say it makes you and your family an interesting bunch." Pippa sent him a peculiar look. "More so than any other boring, stiff, English snobby family I mean." He clarified.

"Like yours?" Pippa smiled teasingly. Peter surprised by her joke, let out a loud laugh and grinned at her. His smile made Pippa feel warm on the inside and encouraged her to continue their conversation.

"I honestly don't know how that makes anyone odd." Pippa admitted. "I have just gotten used to everyone whispering behind my back, so I suppose I don't really care to make friends anymore. But it's nice to meet people who don't know anything about me or my family. Makes one able to reinvent oneself, wouldn't you agree?"

Peter nodded. He was no stranger to wanting to be someone other than a boring, ordinary schoolboy from Finchley.

"Besides," Pippa continued. "I've never met anyone who share my interests."

After a moment of silence, Peter turned to her. "Tell me an interest of yours then."

"Well, I love to read." Pippa said, running a hand over the cover of the book in her lap.

"Me too!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically. "See, there's something we have in common already!"

Pippa raised a questioning eyebrow, whilst smiling at his enthusiasm. "Really? You enjoy romance novels too?" She asked with a giggle, showing him the cover of her book.

"Weeell..." He drawled. "More like automobile magazines, really." He said seriously. Their eyes met in all seriousness, before their smiles grew wider and they both burst out laughing. After they had quieted down, Pippa settled more comfortably in her chair and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, it's your turn now." She declared. "Tell me more about you and your family."

* * *

A few days later, Pippa lay in bed. As she was trying to fall asleep, she thought of how she felt at ease after her chat with Peter in the library. She had learned a great deal about the Pevensie siblings from him, and she felt more confident than ever that her time with them would be enjoyable as she felt more relaxed in their company. Pippa had learned that she and the proud, know-it-all fifteen-year-old Susan both loved reading romance novels, studying geography and drinking a cup of chamomile tea before bed. She had also learned, after spending an afternoon with her and Lucy, that although Susan could appear snobbish and rude, she was quite sweet, and it was obvious how much she cared for her siblings.

Pippa's newfound confidence also had her try to approach Edmund a few days after her afternoon with the girls, but her attempts of starting a conversation were quickly rebuffed. Peter had told Pippa that the fights between the two of them had begun when the war broke out and their father was sent away. Pippa felt both sorry for Edmund and slightly annoyed at his childish ways to deal with the loss and pain. Then she had remembered that he was only thirteen and probably shared her feelings of helplessness because they were children and could do nothing but wait until the war was over. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice whispering from above her:

"Susan? Pippa? Are you awake?" Pippa kept her eyes closed. It was as if Lucy did not actually want to wake them, but only check to see if they were asleep. Pippa opened her eyes slightly and quickly put on her glasses to see Lucy slipping through the door with a lit candle in her hand, closing the door softly behind her. _No doubt headed to the kitchen for a biscuit_, Pippa assumed as much. She carefully removed her glasses and rolled over in her bed, breathing in the scent of the newly burned candle. She fell asleep not long after.

* * *

After what felt like mere minutes, Pippa was abruptly awoken by the slamming of the heavy wooden door in the boys' bedroom. In her barely awake state, she could hear the loud voice of an excited Lucy, as well as Peter's hushed voice. She groaned as she sat up, noticing how Susan had just gotten out of bed too, fastening her dressing gown and rushing out the door. Pippa flung herself out of bed and quickly dressed in her robe before following Susan.

"Oh, you've just been dreaming Lucy…" Pippa could hear the motherly, soothing tone in Susan's voice as she was trying to calm the excited Lucy. As she entered the room, she could see Lucy and Susan standing by Peter's bed with Edmund lurking in the corner. She adjusted her glasses to see more clearly.

"But I haven't!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, and Peter shushed her in an attempt to keep her from waking Mrs. Macready.

"I really haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again, only this time, Edmund went to!" Lucy yelled with a grin. All heads turned towards Edmund, who seemed to want to disappear on the spot. Pippa thought he suddenly looked very uncomfortable, as if he was about to tell a really big lie.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked hesitantly. Everyone was looking at Edmund expectantly as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to find the words, before shaking his head firmly. Susan was about to speak up when Lucy interrupted her.

"Well, he didn't actually go to Mr. Tumnus' house with me, he…" She trailed off with a curious look on her face.

"Where did you go Edmund?" Lucy asked. Susan glanced at her little sister in despair. Edmund's sulky face suddenly perked up and he sent Lucy a very superior look, almost as if he was years and years older than her, and much smarter.

"I was only playing along. I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little kids are like these days." Edmund said with a truly nasty smile on his face. _What a mean bully_, Pippa thought angrily.

"There's nothing in that wardrobe really. Lucy's only pretending to gain attention, and like all other small children, she doesn't know when to stop." Edmund stated.

Lucy grew awfully red in the face, burst out crying and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. Pippa didn't hesitate in following little Lucy and ran after her with Susan following closely. Peter stayed behind to scold Edmund loudly, his voice echoing through the corridors. When the girls finally caught up with Lucy she was still crying, but also hugging an old man with a very large white beard and moustache. A pair of small glasses, not unlike Pippa's own glasses, were resting on his nose. It was Professor Kirke, who they had met just three days earlier.

"I have had it with you children! One more shenanigan like this and you'll be sleeping in the stables!" Mrs. Macready yelled as she burst into the hallway looking very dishevelled. "Oh! Professor, I'm so sorry, I told them you were not to be disturbed, I told them many, many times…" Mrs. Macready apologised horrified.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." The Professor reassured his housekeeper.

"Now, I do believe this young lady is in need of a cup of hot chocolate." He said, guiding Lucy into Mrs. Macready's waiting arms.

"You three." Professor Kirke pointed to the two older girls and Peter, who had just joined them after scolding Edmund. "In my office please."

* * *

Pippa, Susan and Peter were led from the hall by Professor Kirke and into his study. The room was larger than any office Pippa had ever seen before. The grey stone walls were decorated with tall bookshelves, paintings and tapestries woven in delicate patterns. All around the room were curious artefacts and trinkets of all sorts and sizes. There was a lit fire in the fireplace, and books, paper and ink splattered everywhere Pippa looked. She thought the Professor must have been up all night to make this kind of mess. The elderly man sat down behind his large, wooden desk and began stuffing his pipe. As he lit a match to his pipe to smoke his tobacco, Peter began to speak:

"We're terribly sorry for disturbing you Professor. I assure you it won't happen again." He grabbed Susan gently by her arm and began lightly pulling on her to lead her out of the room.

"Well, in any case you seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper. What say you in your defence?" The Professor replied sternly, but Pippa could see in his blue eyes, partially hidden by his shiny spectacles, that he wasn't angry at all.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy." Susan said quickly before Peter could pull her out of the room any further.

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes sir. She's upset." Susan explained, fiddling with her hands nervously. The Professor raised a bushy white eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Hence the weeping." The Professor commented dryly. Peter exchanged glances with Susan looking for support before turning towards Professor Kirke.

"It's nothing sir. We can handle it!" He said hastily, not wanting to involve the Professor any further.

"Oh yes, without question." Professor Kirke shot back sarcastically, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips. Susan glanced at Peter before she stepped closer to the Professor's desk.

"Our sister thinks she's found a magical land." Susan said with a tired voice. The Professor chuckled humorously.

"In the upstairs wardrobe." Pippa commented from her place beside Peter. The Professor stood abruptly from his brown leather chair and walked over to them with his eyes wide open in curiosity and disbelief.

"What did you say?" He asked intrigued. He led the Pevensies and Pippa over to a large leather sofa and sat down heavily in an armchair opposite them. The three children sat down; Pippa sat closest to the Professor with Susan next to her.

"Uh, well, Lucy thinks she's found a forest in the upstairs wardrobe. She won't stop going on about it." Peter said wearily. Professor Kirke studied the children closely.

"Well? What was it like?" He asked eagerly after Peter stopped talking.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan exclaimed, looking at the Professor with her pleading bright blue eyes.

"No, no, no… Not her! The forest!" Professor Kirke said, almost slipping off the edge of his seat in eagerness.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked bewildered as he exchanged looks with Susan and Pippa. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" He continued, now convinced the Professor was pulling a prank on them.

"And logically it's impossible!" Susan said, her frustration evident in her voice. "Besides Edmund said they were only pretending."

"And Edmund is usually the more truthful one of those two?" The professor looked at each of the children in turn through his spectacles. The three children shook their heads.

"No?" Asked Professor Kirke. "Well then _logically _we must assume your sister Lucy is the one telling the truth. Unless you're telling me she's as mad as a hatter?" He asked in all seriousness. _You're the one who's as mad as a hatter_, thought Pippa to herself. She agreed with Susan that there was absolutely no way there could exist a forest in a wardrobe.

"Well, what are we to do then?" Pippa spoke quietly.

"My dear child, have you ever heard of behaving like a family? You could try protecting one another… Goodness me, what would your parents say?" Professor Kirke asked sternly as he studied the children once more. He leant back in his armchair, smoking his pipe before ushering them out of the door claiming it was time to get some more sleep. Pippa, Peter and Susan walked as quickly as they could back to their sleeping quarters, and thus they could speak in private.

"This is complete nonsense. The Professor must've lost his mind!" Susan declared as soon as they were back in the girls' bedroom. Lucy was still not back from the kitchens.

"Yes, I'll say so too!" Peter concurred. "So, we're agreed then?" Peter asked Susan. "We'll speak no more of it." Susan nodded in agreement.

"Speak no more of it?" Pippa asked confused. "But the Professor said-"

"No offence Pippa," Peter interrupted. "but this is a family matter. We'll handle it our way."

"Of course." Pippa said quickly, a familiar feeling spreading through her chest and in her stomach. The feeling of rejection. She understood that he meant well and had every right to tell her to stay out of their business, yet his words reminded her that the Pevensie siblings were not her family or her friends. She couldn't help but feel hurt and lonelier than ever.

"Well, it's time for bed now." Susan stated before she yawned loudly. They all bid each other goodnight and Peter left the room swiftly. The two young girls climbed into their own beds and moved around a bit to get comfortable. Pippa removed her glasses and turned off the paraffin lamp without saying another word, hoping that sleep would claim her quickly.

* * *

For the second time since they arrived at Professor Kirke's mansion, Pippa were avoiding the Pevensie siblings. It had only been a day since their chat with Professor Kirke, but everyone had been surprisingly quiet. Edmund was still walking around with a frown on his face, Lucy was still miserable after Edmund's nastiness and Pippa was trying to keep away from the siblings, not wanting to involve herself any further into their family matters. It bothered her that the only solution at hand was to keep away, but Peter and Susan had made it very clear to her that her opinions were unwanted. Come to think of it, what bothered her the most was the fact that she wasn't brave enough to speak up for herself when she felt mistreated. She had never had the courage to speak up; not to her classmates when they made fun of her and not to her brothers when they went off to war without even discussing the matter with her first.

After breakfast was spent in silence, Pippa once again retreated to the library. She knew she would not be disturbed there, seeing as the Pevensies were all outside enjoying the fresh air. She walked over to one of the large windows overlooking the garden and spotted Peter, Susan and Edmund playing a game of cricket. She could see clearly from where she stood that Susan was terrible at it. However, Pippa could also hear from their shouts and comments that despite their lack of skills, Susan and Peter were over-enthusiastic about the game. No doubt trying to cheer Lucy up. Evidently, they were failing miserably at it, as Lucy sat silently in the shade of a large tree, ignoring the game and trying to read. The expression on her face mirrored someone who had just eaten a bowl of sour lemon slices.

Pippa retreated to her armchair and her book. She was currently enjoying a chapter in the book_ The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. She had already read the book two times, but she never got tired of reading about the secret love affair between the beautiful Daisy Buchanan and the dashing millionaire Jay Gatsby. _"She had caught a cold and it made her voice huskier and more charming than ever and Gatsby was overwhelmingly aware of the youth and mystery that wealth imprisons and preserves, of the freshness of many clothes and of Daisy, gleaming like silver, safe and proud above the hot struggles of the poor." _Pippa read the passage in a whisper, tracing the words on the page with her index finger. _Oh, to love someone the way Gatsby loved Daisy_, Pippa thought dreamily, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the plush cushion of the armchair.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of glass being shattered into pieces, followed by the echoes of items crashing into each other and breaking apart. The sudden noise startled her. She threw her book away in an instant and ran out of the library as quick as she could, curious to see what had caused the disturbance. After exiting the library, she ran towards the dining hall when she saw the backs of the Pevensie children disappearing up a staircase and into a sitting room. Pippa followed them into the room and gasped when she too could see the damages the Pevensies were inspecting. There was glass everywhere from a broken window, a dismantled suit of armour, a cracked lamp and a cricket ball laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Pippa asked in horror. Susan opened her mouth to answer her question but was interrupted by the angry, high-pitched voice of Mrs. Macready.

"What on earth is going on up there?!"

"Run!" Peter shouted and hurried out of the room. Pippa followed him reluctantly, the other three following close behind. They ran up a small staircase, into a narrow hallway and entered a room full of stored antiques. Peter shut the door quietly and put a finger to his lips to shush his siblings and Pippa as they listened for Mrs. Macready's footsteps.

"Phew, I think we're safe for now." Edmund sighed in relief. Then they heard the scuffling of a pair of feet, and Mrs. Macready's heels creaking across the floorboard.

"Oh no!" Lucy squeaked. They burst out of the room and into the hallway once more looking for a new place to hide. They ran down another set of stairs and into yet another narrow hallway. Susan tried the first door, but it wouldn't move. Edmund had already pushed open the second door.

"Come on!" He said before entering the room. Pippa followed him with Peter, Susan and Lucy pushing on her back to hurry inside. As soon as Pippa stepped over the threshold her eyes widened at the sight of the great wooden wardrobe before her.

"Quick! There's nowhere else to hide!" Edmund said and climbed in.

"There's no way I'm going in there!" Susan protested.

"There's no time!" Peter said as the sound of footsteps came closer and closer. Lucy, Susan and Pippa all climbed in after a few seconds of doubt. There truly was nowhere else to hide now. Peter was the last to climb in. He held the door closed without shutting it as he listened for the sound of footsteps.

"Get back!" Peter whispered, trying to move away from the half-closed door of the wardrobe.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Susan complained.

"Mothballs, no doubt." Pippa said, feeling the smoothness of fur against her hands and cheeks as she stumbled backwards.

"Ow! Get off my foot Edmund!" Lucy complained loudly.

"I'm not on your foot! And stop shoving me Peter!" Edmund protested.

"You're the one shoving!" Peter shouted. Pippa gasped in amazement, as she could feel something rougher than fur against her fingers. _Was that sunlight coming from over there_? She wondered.

"Oh, it's cold!" Susan said before tripping over Peter's feet. The two of them stumbled to the ground. "Oh!" She gasped. "I'm sitting against … a tree I think."

The five children moved further in-between the tree-branches until they all stood, knee-deep in snow, deep within a forest. Susan and Peter each took a few steps into the white landscape.

"Impossible..." Susan gasped. Pippa was without words as she too stepped further into the woods. She ran her hand down the bark of an evergreen pine tree before touching the cold, wet snow.

"Don't worry. It's just your imagination." Lucy said looking quite pleased. The three eldest children all turned to look at her, feeling horrible for not believing her.

"I don't suppose sorry quite covers it?" Peter asked with regret. Lucy smiled big.

"No, it doesn't." Lucy said rather seriously. "But this might!" She shouted happily, chucking a large clump of snow at Peter's face.

Peter, Susan and Pippa laughed and began to throw small amounts of snow at each other. Peter then threw his body at the branch of a spruce tree in an attempt to bury Lucy's petite body in snow but ended up burying Edmunds naked ankles and shins instead.

"Stop it!" Edmund complained loudly. He was just as cold as the rest of them in their thin woollen clothes.

"You little liar!" Peter accused. "You said Lucy was only pretending! You have to apologize to her, right this instant!" Peter demanded. Edmund said nothing, only shivered and pulled on the sleeves of his sweater. "Say you're sorry!" Peter demanded once more, much louder this time.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Edmund called out in Lucy's direction. Lucy said nothing at first before smiling slyly.

"It's alright. I suppose I was only pretending to gain attention!" She said, mocking Edmund's false statement from the night before.

"Very funny." Edmund glared at his siblings, still freezing and feeling quite stupid for being called out on his lie.

"Well, what do we do now?" Susan asked. "Perhaps we ought to go back?" She suggested, not at all feeling comfortable in this strange new place.

"I say we ought to at least look around first." Pippa said. "We could pretend we are Arctic explorers." She added, looking at Lucy with a big smile that was returned by Lucy in full.

"Yes! And I would love for you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy beamed in excitement.

"Couldn't we go exploring somewhere else first?" Edmund said hopefully. "Perhaps over there, where the two mountains meet?"

"No, I think Lucy has earned the right to decide where we explore first!" Peter said dismissively.

Edmund rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"Great! That's settled then!" Peter declared. He turned back and pulled a few coats off the pegs in the wardrobe and handed them out to the others. "Don't suppose the Professor minds us borrowing these for a while. After all, we're not really taking them out of the wardrobe."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (1950) by C. S. Lewis.

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (2005) by C. S. Lewis (Andrew Adamson, Mark Johnson, Phillip Steuer, Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures).

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Scottish Lullaby – From the Scottish Highlands

From Western Woods to Beaversdam – Harry Gregson-Williams

First Trail – Kristoffer Beijer

The Stars Are Awakened – Kristoffer Beijer

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (16 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (15 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (13 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (10 years old, turning 11)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (16 years old)


	3. Chapter 3 – Mr & Mrs Beaver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mr. & Mrs. Beaver – September 1000 – Narnia

With Lucy in the lead, they made their way to Mr. Tumnus' house through the thick forest and deep snow. Pippa trudged through the snow, her brown fur coat kept her body warm, but her feet were wet and frozen from walking without proper shoes. She had been on trips through the forest before, and if one did not count Lucy's chattering, it was alarmingly quiet. Pippa could not hear birds chirping, no creaking or rustling of branches in the wind or any noise whatsoever besides their own feet stamping through the snow. Whilst Lucy was leading them through uneven ground and into a little stone valley, Pippa overheard Edmund's whispers of complaint from behind her.

"You'll all pay for this. I'll show you all, oh, how very sorry you'll be once _she_ gets to you." He muttered, glaring especially long and hard at Peter's back.

Before long, a wooden door in the middle of a stone wall appeared in sight, but something looked very odd about it all from where Pippa stood. Without another word Lucy sprinted forward towards Mr. Tumnus' cave.

"Lucy, wait!" Susan called out after her. The others hurried along to see what was going on. When they reached the young girl, they could see that the wooden door had been wrenched off its hinges and some pieces of the door were completely broken off. Inside, the cave was cold and dark, and mounds of snow had drifted in through the broken door mixing with the broken furniture. Mr. Tumnus' belongings had been shattered and his carpets and drapes torn apart.

"What happened here?" Pippa asked in shock. Susan looked absolutely horrified at the mess, and Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked, looking at Peter with sad eyes.

"Look at this." Peter said and ripped a piece of parchment off a stone pillar. "The former occupant of these premises, the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternising with humans." He read aloud with Susan reading over his shoulder.

"It's signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." Susan finished with an anxious expression her face. "Alright, now we really ought to get back!" She exclaimed.

"We can't!" Lucy protested. "What about Mr. Tumnus?" The children all stared at each other. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for me! Don't you see, _I'm_ the human he was helping! Somehow she must've found out he helped me." Lucy pleaded with Susan and Peter. Edmund looked a bit paler than he did before.

"Perhaps we could contact the police?" Peter asked.

"They are the police!" Susan answered distressed and pointed at the signature on the parchment. "And besides if they've charged this faun with treason doesn't that mean he's a criminal?" She asked.

Peter replied as they argued back and forth whether this was worth the risk. Just then, Pippa heard a noise coming from outside Mr. Tumnus' cave.

"Did you all hear that?" She asked, interrupting the discussion between Susan and Peter. They all walked outside to see a small robin sitting on a branch nearby. It was the first bird Pippa had seen since they had arrived in Narnia. Lucy took a step forward.

"Oh, dear robin, won't you please tell us where Mr. Tumnus has been taken?" She asked sweetly. Susan and Peter looked at her as if she was mad. "What?" Lucy asked curiously. "Mr. Tumnus told me most creatures in Narnia could speak."

"You've got to be joking!" Susan exclaimed in despair. Just as she had said this, the red-chested robin flew to the next tree and chirped. The children took a few steps forward and the bird flew to the next branch. Out of curiosity they followed as the bird led them further into the woods one tree at a time until they were rather far away from Mr. Tumnus' house.

"Where are we?" Pippa asked suddenly. She was getting worried seeing as not even Lucy knew the way back home from this path.

"What was that?!" Edmund asked alarmed as the bushes rustled. The children moved closer together as they watched the bushes carefully. A whiskered furry face appeared between the twigs followed by its equally furry, brown body and broad tail. Large front teeth were visible in its mouth.

"It's a beaver!" Peter declared relieved. The beaver motioned with his furry paw and moved further away, deeper into the woods. The Pevensies and Pippa followed. Edmund seemed most reluctant to do so. The beaver led them to a place within the woods where the trees had grown so close together that the ground was dry because no snow had been able to penetrate the branches of the trees. Peter stepped forward, knelt and reached out a hand to the beaver.

"Come here, friendly beaver." He beckoned. The beaver approached hesitantly.

"I ain't sniffin' it if that's what you want!" The beaver said suddenly. The children jumped in surprise and Lucy giggled as Susan let a small shriek escape her lips.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked seriously and held out a handkerchief for her to take.

"That's mine." Lucy gasped and carefully grasped the handkerchief. "I gave it to Mr. Tumnus." The beaver nodded feverishly.

"Come on, it ain't safe to speak here." He said and waddled away.

"Quick! Follow him before he disappears!" Lucy said and hurried after the beaver. Peter moved to follow, but Susan grabbed a hold of his arm before he could move further away.

"What are you doing Peter?" She asked. "How can we trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun." Peter shrugged. Susan rolled her eyes and put her arms on her hips, opening her mouth to protest.

"Everythin' alright?" The beaver asked as he and Lucy appeared in view, impatiently waiting for them to follow.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter answered.

"No talkin' here. They might hear ya." The beaver disappeared again, leaving the Pevensie siblings and Pippa to exchange worried looks.

"The trees …" Edmund whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head feverishly. "Nothing."

* * *

The beaver – who they've learnt was named Mr. Beaver – led them through the woods, down a steep, narrow valley and down to his home at the bottom of said valley. His home was built on a frozen river and out of long logs of wood. _Of course, beavers are famously known for building dams_, thought Pippa. Mr. Beaver looked quite proud of it too, and so Pippa thought it only polite to praise him for his effort.

"What a lovely dam Mr. Beaver." She said, and Lucy nodded in agreement. Pippa could've sworn she saw the beaver blush.

"Oh, it's nothing. It ain't even finished yet! Got lots of fixin' to do once spring comes." Mr. Beaver led them down a pathway to his dam and the children could see smoke coming out of an oddly shaped chimney. "Ah, looks like the missus has put the kettle on. I reckon she's made us some dinner even!" At the thought of dinner all the children perked up a bit, not noticing until now that nightfall was almost upon them how hungry they were. As they were walking down the frozen pathway, Pippa felt her foot slip, and before she could catch herself, she bumped into Susan's back.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. Susan smiled gently and helped to steady her footing before continuing down the pathway. _Clumsy fool_, Pippa scolded herself.

Mrs. Beaver greeted them in front of the entry to the dam as if they were old friends, and after chastising Mr. Beaver for his tardiness and the state of her fur, ushered them inside. The dam was cramped, yet Mrs. Beaver had decorated it nicely, and it felt cosy and warm with the blazing fire. The ceiling was low and everyone apart from Lucy and the beavers had to bend down to avoid hitting their heads. There were no pictures on the wall or bookshelves in the small home, but instead strings of fish, ham and onions were hanging from the heavy beams in the roof along with fishing rods, nets and various other tools used for fishing and building.

Pippa took a seat nearby Edmund, who sat at the bottom of the staircase they had just descended. Once they had discarded their coats and were all seated comfortably Mrs. Beaver offered them a plate of fish each and a hot drink. Pippa had never tasted anything like it before and wondered how the fish from Narnia could taste so different from the fish from home.

"Isn't there something we could do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked Mr. and Mrs. Beaver after eating some food off her plate.

"Well, he's been taken to the witch's castle. Few that go through those gates ever come out again." Mr. Beaver explained gravely. "She's evil that one, the Queen that is." Edmund scoffed quietly, and Lucy looked devastated. Mrs. Beaver put a comforting paw on her arm.

"Don't you worry my dear, there's still plenty of hope!" She said, paw still resting on Lucy's arm. "You see, Aslan is here." And although Pippa had no idea who Aslan was, she felt something jump inside her when the name was mentioned. She felt happy. As happy as she had been before the war when she and her family had all been living together in peace.

"He's been away for quite some time, but now he's back!" Mr. Beaver said enthusiastically.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund interrupted from his place by the staircase. Mr. Beaver burst out laughing. Pippa thought it very odd, not only encountering a talking beaver, but also hearing one laughing his head off, as if he was very much like a human. Mrs. Beaver sent Mr. Beaver a stern look as she noticed the children looked more confused than ever. Mr. Beaver peered at them with his small, black eyes in shock.

"You really don't know?" All the children shook their heads. "Why he's the true ruler of Narnia! The only one who's able to stop the White Witch, the imposter Queen!" Mr. Beaver almost shouted the words.

Pippa could hear Edmund mumbling words and turned around to look at him only to see him quietly creeping up the staircase and out of the heavy door. That's when Pippa decided to do something very unlike her usual self. She decided to follow him. She couldn't reach her coat without Peter or Susan noticing, so she silently slipped off her chair and crept up the stairs without it as Mr. Beaver was still loudly explaining the importance of Aslan.

Once Pippa reached the top of the stairs and had shut the front door behind her, she realized how dark it had become and that it had started to snow heavily. She pulled her cardigan tighter against her body and tried to shield her eyes from the snow. Her glasses almost instantly became foggy because of the damp snow, and the fogginess blocked out most of her sight. She could make out a shape that looked like Edmund and decided to follow it. She kept her distance as the shape moved between the trees and made its way through the snow. Pippa could hardly see three feet ahead and she had a hard time keeping up with the shape she thought was Edmund. Luckily for her the shape never looked back once and she could easily step in its footprints.

They walked for what seemed like hours in the dark with only the moonlight to guide them. It had stopped snowing, and Pippa could finally see where she was treading. Edmund and Pippa stepped over bushes, across the frozen river and through a steep and rocky valley, before the ground levelled out and the valley parted. Right before them lay an enormous, fearsome-looking castle that was standing in the middle of a frozen lake between two hills. The castle was made of pure ice, with tall towers and spikes sharp as needles. The home of the White Witch was protected by a thick, tall wall also made of ice. The wall surrounded the castle with an impenetrable iron gate as the only entrance. As Edmund moved across the frozen lake, Pippa had almost caught up with him. She wanted to yell, to scream his name, but the wind was howling too loud for him to hear her.

As Edmund reached the gate, Pippa took a chance and screamed his name as loud as she could.

"Edmund!" She yelled. "Edmund, wait!" She slipped and fell on the ice, her left ankle twisting as the weight of her body came crashing down on it, causing her to wince in pain. Clutching her sore ankle, she yelled his name once more. "Edmund please, wait!"

Edmund turned around and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. He ran as best he could over to her and helped her stand. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled angrily.

"What are you doing here?!" Pippa retorted. "Please let's just go back to the others." She pleaded with him, but Edmund shook his head and shoved her aside.

"No! I'm going to see her Majesty, and you can't stop me!" He said, determined to see the White Witch so she could make him King of Narnia.

He stomped across the ice and slipped through the opened gate. Pippa limped after him, even though every instinct she had told her that this was a terrible idea. Yet she had nowhere else to go or she would freeze to death during the night. She too stepped through the gate and it closed behind her.

She was standing in the middle of a courtyard filled with statues made of stone. She stumbled over to a statue resembling a horse and brushed some snow off its muzzle. _How incredibly lifelike_, she thought, its eyes and shape of body seemed as if it would have been a live animal just minutes before. She abandoned the horse and went over to Edmund who had just drawn a pair of glasses and a moustache on the face of a statue in the shape of a lioness. Pippa didn't like it here, it felt like stepping through a ghoulish graveyard.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Pippa suggested. She was freezing and hoped that somewhere in this icy castle there would be some blankets or even a fire. As they walked through the courtyard filled with statues, Pippa could make out all sorts of creatures. There were lions, bears, foxes, at least a dozen dwarf-like creatures and was that … a minotaur? And a giant?

"There must be over a hundred statues here." Edmund commented in awe, yet he still looked a little frightened that they might be real and attack them at any moment. At the end of the courtyard they reached a flight of wide stone steps. At the top of the steps was an archway leading further into the castle. Resting neatly atop the steps was a statue in the shape of a wolf. Edmund moved his leg to step over the wolf and in an instant the wolf came to life, knocking Edmund flat on his back and baring his great, big teeth as he growled at the children.

"Stand still strangers! Tell me who you are!" The wolf growled. Pippa froze at the sight of the frightful wolf and could not speak. The wolf moved his yellow gaze to peer down at Edmund.

"I'm Edmund! I met the Queen earlier in the woods! She told me to come here to see her!" Edmund said, trembling in fear. The wolf growled in discontent. "I'm a son of Adam!" He also added, and the wolf relaxed visibly and moved away from them for which the children were grateful.

"A son of Adam, you say? Hmm, right this way." He barked. Pippa helped Edmund up and together they stumbled after the wolf and up a long, spiralling staircase. The staircase and the wolf led them to a gloomy hall filled with even more statues made of stone. At the end of the hall was a large throne made of marble and decorated with spikes and white furs. As the wolf left them to wait there, Edmund climbed up to the throne and sat down on the fur-covered seat.

"Oh, Edmund! Perhaps you shouldn't?" Pippa whispered anxiously. Her body was now so desperate for warmth she strongly considered sitting down on the furs herself, but something felt awful about the whole castle. Edmund, however, felt powerful and was enjoying himself immensely as the White Witch approached him.

"Your Majesty!" Edmund said and leapt off the seat as soon as he saw her. He didn't like how cold and calculating she seemed. She was not kind and beautiful like the day they had first met. Pippa thought she looked undeniably beautiful with her skin as white as a sheet of paper and her lips a deep shade of crimson. Yet however beautiful she was, her proud, stern face and regal posture frightened her. The White Witch sat down on her throne and turned her emerald green eyes towards Pippa.

"What have you brought me son of Adam? Is this one of your sisters?" The White Witch asked Edmund, her voice and face void of any emotion.

"No, she's…" Edmund paused, and Pippa held her breath, fearful of what he might say. "A friend." He answered shortly.

"Well then, tell me Edmund, are you sisters deaf?" The White Witch asked Edmund without reacting to his words or breaking eye contact with Pippa.

"No..." Edmund answered again this time with a confused look on his face.

"And your brother, is he, shall we say unintelligent?" She asked as she turned to stare at Edmund, who still stood by her side, with cold, green eyes.

"Well, I think so, but mother says-" Edmund was cut off abruptly by the White Witch as she rose from her seat and shouted:

"Then how dare you enter my palace without them?!" Edmund stumbled backwards as he tried to speak. The eyes of the witch had darkened and grown wide in fury. "I asked so little of you, so little and you couldn't even do the simplest of things!" She continued in disappointment and anger.

"I tried! I tried! But they wouldn't listen!" Edmund shouted in desperation. And then he did what Pippa dreaded he would do; he sold out his siblings to the Witch. "They're almost here though! They're with the beavers at the dam!" The Witch calmed at once and sat down on her throne once more, her hand grasped tightly around her staff. A cruel smile came over her face.

"Thank you, Edmund." Edmund relaxed before the Witch uttered her next words. "You are not of any more use to me now though, are you? Throw the humans in the dungeon!" The Witch commanded. Two small dwarves pulled out their daggers and came towards the two children.

"Move it!" A dwarf with long black beard and a nose the shape of a large potato said to Pippa as he forced her to move on her twisted ankle. As Edmund protested loudly and yelled for the Witch to reconsider their punishment, Pippa could hear wolves howling in the distance.

* * *

The two small dwarves led Edmund and Pippa down several flights of spiralling stone steps, each step more slippery than the next, until they reached the White Witch's dungeon. The dungeon was located deep in the ground under the castle and it was dark and much colder than seemed possible. The dwarves shoved each of the children down on the ground before putting their feet in irons. Pippa whimpered as the heavy shackles only added to the pain in her left ankle. As the dwarves turned to leave the freezing children, Edmund's stomach growled loudly. The ugliest one turned towards him, staring at him with a loathsome sneer before grinning wickedly with yellow teeth.

"Perhaps some more Turkish Delight for the little king?" He asked grinning into his black beard. Edmund turned his head away, refusing to look at the dwarf. The dwarf turned his gaze towards Pippa who was shivering uncontrollably.

"How 'bout you princess? Nice cuppa hot tea? Some furry cloaks?" He burst out laughing, wheezing as he crept up the stairs. Pippa felt tears prickling in her eyes as she suddenly seemed to realize that they might starve or freeze to death. Maybe even worse.

But the other dwarf, the much less ugly one, but ugly none the less, returned shortly thereafter carrying an iron plate with a wedge of bread and a cup of water. Edmund picked up the wedge and tried to take a bite. The bread was so stale it could hardly be swallowed, and he coughed and spluttered at the taste as he tried to drink from the cup of water only to realize the water had turned to ice.

"Sorry, but if you're not going to eat that …" A small voice could be heard from the corner. Edmund's brown eyes widened at the sight of a hairy man with goat legs slumped against the icy wall not far from them. "I'd get up, but, well … my legs." Edmund and Pippa exchanged glances. As Edmund moved to give the man the piece of bread, Pippa gasped at the sight of his legs.

"Oh! Your feet, they're hurt!" She exclaimed. His hooves were cut up and part of his legs were lacking in fur from burn marks.

"Doesn't look much worse than yours feel I bet." The goat-man retorted, nodding towards her own leg, before biting into the hunk of bread. Pippa clutched her bruised leg as she realized who this creature was. Edmund had obviously figured it out too as he hesitantly asked:

"Mr. Tumnus? The faun?"

"Yes?" The faun looked at him intently. "You are Lucy Pevensie's brother, are you not? You two have identical noses." Edmund didn't answer. "Where is she? Is she safe?" The faun asked with more urgency this time.

Before Edmund had a chance to answer him, the dwarves returned yet again, this time followed by a furious-looking witch. Mr. Tumnus and the children shied away from her and her minions in fear.

"You!" The White Witch roared, pointing at Edmund with her long staff. "You're coming with me!" The dwarves yanked his chains, but Edmund tried to resist. The ugliest dwarf flicked him with a whip and Edmund cried out in pain, a red slash painted on his shin.

"Please don't, he's just a boy!" Pippa screamed. Another flick of the whip was heard, and Pippa gasped as she felt her cheek burn and her glasses slipping of her nose. Desperate to regain her sight, Pippa clawed at the ground as Edmund was dragged out of the dungeon kicking and screaming.

"Where are they taking him?" Pippa asked in horror as she continued to search the ground. Mr. Tumnus helped her get her vision back by reaching for her glasses where they lay and sliding them towards her without answering her question.

"Well?" Pippa asked impatiently, readjusting her glasses, the faun's silence making her feel anxious.

"I don't know." He finally said. "But wherever it is …" He trailed off, his golden eyes and deep voice held much darkness as he spoke. "If you know any prayers child, now would the time to speak them."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (1950) by C. S. Lewis.

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (2005) by C. S. Lewis (Andrew Adamson, Mark Johnson, Phillip Steuer, Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures).

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

From Western Woods to Beaversdam – Harry Gregson-Williams

Father Christmas – Harry Gregson-Williams

To Aslan's Camp – Harry Gregson-Williams

Another Trail – Kristoffer Beijer

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (16 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (15 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (13 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (10 years old, turning 11)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (16 years old)


	4. Chapter 4 – Escaping the Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

**Author's note: After publishing the last chapter I received a review asking whether or not the minotaur's are fighting for Aslan because there w minotaur statue in the courtyard, to which I responded that 'much as there are bad and/or good humans, bad and/or good dwarves, bad and/ etc., I believe there are some minotaurs who fight for Aslan and some who fight for the White Witch. In the case of the petrified minotaur Pipp courtyard, it could very well be one of the witch's followers who got punished, you know how that witch likes to wave her wand about!' Just in else were wondering that as well, I posted my answer in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who take their time to review.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Escaping the Dungeons – September 1000 – Narnia

Sometime after Edmund had been taken by the Witch and her subjects, Pippa's fear had turned to anger. Anger at her parents for leaving her behind in England, anger at herself for following the Pevensies through the wardrobe, and anger at Edmund for betraying his family and herself to the White Witch. Now she was dying in a frozen dungeon either of cold, of thirst or of hunger. And she was understandably quite upset about it.

"That little rat!" Pippa grumbled. "Betraying us such as he did, how could he?"

"Don't be too hard on him, my lady." Mr. Tumnus said kindly. "Perhaps he thought he had little choice in the matter of helping the Witch after all?"

"My lady?" Pippa asked in surprise. She was no noblewoman, and by the state of her torn and dirty dress, she doubted she looked very ladylike either.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not mean to presume you were not a queen or a sibling, it's just that you don't very much resemble Lucy or Edmund." Mr. Tumnus answered politely with a kind smile and small bow with his head. "Your nose especially not so." He added. In utter confusion Pippa stared at him with wide eyes.

"What on earth are you on about?" She finally said. Pippa would have laughed if she wasn't so cold and miserable.

"Why the prophecy of course!" Mr. Tumnus spoke in hushed words, but his eyes were lit with excitement. "It was predicted long ago that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve take their rightful place by the four thrones in Cair Paravel, the White Witch's reign would be at an end." Mr. Tumnus finished quietly, and Pippa understood that to speak these words here, in the Witch's palace, would be an act of treason.

"And you believe Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are the prophesied sons and daughters meant to take the throne?" Pippa asked, not quite believing her cellmate.

"Not only I." The faun leant in closer and whispered in her ear. "Aslan believes it too." And just as it did the first time Aslan's name was mentioned at the Beaver's dam, Pippa's head felt lighter, her body warmer and her belly turn a somersault. For a moment she was lost in the feeling the name gave her, no longer feeling her body ache or letting her fear overcome her. A gust of chilly wind brought her back to reality, and everything felt more difficult than before.

"Well?" Mr. Tumnus asked, awaiting a reaction from her.

"Well what?" Pippa answered mutely.

"Don't you wish to help the true rulers of Narnia defeat the Witch and end this cursed winter?" Mr. Tumnus was impatient now. "My lady." He added politely.

"What I wish is to go home!" Pippa almost cried in despair.

"Home?" Mr. Tumnus inquired. Then his face lit up like a child's would when knowing the answer to a difficult question. "Are you from the land of Spare Oom too?"

"No?" Pippa answered, unsure of what to think of the faun sitting beside her. _Mad as a hatter, this one_. "I'm from Greenwich." She finally said.

The Mr. Tumnus' eyes widened. "You're a Green Witch?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"No, I'm _from_ Greenwich!" Pippa repeated in frustration.

The faun shook his head, his brown curly hair and pointy ears were covered in snow that fell to his shoulders as his head bobbed up and down. "No matter, no matter! We _need_ to come up with a plan of escape to help the Kings and Queens!" Mr. Tumnus had regained his strength and was more than ready to escape this wicked place.

"I _need_ to go home." Pippa whispered, head bowed and tears in her eyes. A soft, hairy hand touched hers and Pippa's grey, unsure eyes looked into the faun's golden, firm ones.

"My lady, helping them is the _only_ way to get home." Mr. Tumnus finally said.

* * *

Without even knowing Peter, Susan, Lucy and the Beavers had escaped the wolves' attack on the dam and were now making their way to Aslan's camp, Pippa and Mr. Tumnus softly whispered and planned their escape the following hours spent in the dungeons. One of the ugly dwarves with beady, black eyes and yellow hair returned to check on them and offer them more stale bread and frozen water, but otherwise they were left alone in their cold, dark confinement made of ice and chains.

"I have read tales of the Witch's castle before. It is enchanted with black magic, the very same magic she wields with her wand. The wand itself looks very much like a staff: long, straight and looks to be made of silver and ice." Mr. Tumnus explained.

Pippa nodded. "Yes, I believe I've seen it."

"Good. We'll need it." Mr. Tumnus said. Pippa opened her mouth to ask why, but the faun continued his line of reasoning. "If the magic of her wand could turn the Narnians to stone, the wand should also be able to reverse the dark magic and resurrect them." He reasoned.

"Turned to stone?" Pippa asked questioningly. She had never heard of any Narnians being turned to stone by the Witch's wand. Mr. Tumnus' eyes turned sad and his voice was sombre as he quietly spoke.

"Did you think the stone figures in the courtyard were made for simple decorations? No, they were all once living, breathing and talking Narnians who opposed her rule or otherwise conspired against her."

Pippa felt sick to her stomach as she thought of the hundreds of very life-like statues she and Edmund had walked past when they had arrived. _Before they had been turned to stone, they had been real, living creatures_, Pippa thought horrified.

"If we could only make it to the library, we could perhaps read more about the black magic the wand possesses." Mr. Tumnus pondered.

"How do you even know there is a library here?" Pippa asked, the idea of a library excited her, even though it would be dangerous to find it. Mr. Tumnus gave her a smile, sensing her keen interest in the prospect of a library filled with mystical books, an interest he shared.

"All powerful witches must have some place to store their spells and cookbooks." He mused.

"But how do we get there?" Pippa asked. "We're not only chained here and crippled by our leg-pains, but won't there be guards everywhere? And we don't even know where to begin looking, this castle looks to be huge!" Pippa felt dejected and scared at the possible outcome of the Witch's wrath if they were to be found out. "And what would we even do once we freed the Narnians, and what about Edmund? Is he not still her prisoner?" She prattled on.

Mr. Tumnus once again laid a hand over hers to calm her. He gave her a reassuring smile as he held her hand tightly. "One step at a time, my lady."

Pippa clutched his hand tightly and nodded unconfidently. If only she had the courage of her parents and brothers who were off fighting real bad people too. What would they say if they could see what a dangerous situation she had put herself in? Would they be cross with her?

"The next time one of her minions, let's hope it's a dwarf, comes in to check on us, we must lure him to us and overpower him. We'll take his weapon, chain him up and make him tell us where we can find the books we are searching for, alright?" Mr. Tumnus looked upon the young girl, awaiting her acknowledgement.

"At least it's a start." Pippa answered, the dread in the pit of her stomach filling her more and more as she spoke.

* * *

As luck would have it, a dwarf did come to check on them a little while later. When Mr. Tumnus tried to stand and make sounds of complaints the dwarf moved towards them to stop the faun from misbehaving, just as the pair had planned only moments before. Pippa jumped on the dwarf's back when he came close enough and used the frozen cup of water to knock him over the head as hard as she could. The dwarf moaned in pain but made no sudden movements. Mr. Tumnus reached for the half-man's weapon – a steel axe with a sharp blade – and Pippa used the belt of the dwarf's leather jerkin to tie his arms around his back and her own handkerchief to gag him.

"Now what?" Pippa asked Mr. Tumnus after their struggle with the dwarf was over. "How do we rid ourselves of these shackles around our legs?"

Mr. Tumnus searched the dwarf's pockets but found nothing of importance. "It looks like we'll have to break these irons with this weapon." Mr. Tumnus looked at her intently. "But it will hurt your leg even worse I'm afraid."

Pippa swallowed hard and nodded. "If it's the only way."

Mr. Tumnus and Pippa ripped some of the cloth from the barely conscious dwarf's clothes to lay over their shackles to soften the noises of steel hitting steel.

"This will hurt." The faun warned again, and Pippa closed her eyes, not wanting to look. She knew that once her legs were freed, she'd have to help him, but she did not think she would be strong enough.

Mr. Tumnus wasted no time hammering away with the axe. Each bash of steel made Pippa weep silently and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out in agony. A few blows later, and the chains fell apart and her legs were finally unshackled. Pippa breathed a sigh of relief and massaged her aching legs with her frozen fingers.

Mr. Tumnus handed her the axe. "You'll have to help me now, my lady."

Pippa grasped the axe, felt its weight in her hand and prepared to deliver her first blow to the faun's shackles when the dwarf screamed a sudden, loud scream. The handkerchief in his mouth had been spat out on the icy floor. Mr. Tumnus threw himself at the dwarf to keep him quiet, but it was too late.

"They must have heard." Pippa exclaimed in horror.

"You'll have to hurry without me, my lady." Mr. Tumnus said whilst keeping the dwarf restrained. "Please." He pleaded as Pippa shook her head.

"I can't, I can't!" She whimpered. Mr. Tumnus reached for her hand and held it tight. With kind eyes he looked at her intently.

"You _have_ to. Be strong daughter of Eve! I know you can do it." He said. The pair of them could hear movements coming from above, the guards having been alerted. Pippa squeezed the faun's hand as she stood on shaky legs. Letting go of Mr. Tumnus' hand, she took a few, tentative steps to steady herself on her injured leg before she hurried out of the dungeons as fast as she could without daring to look back.

By the grace of God or Aslan or whoever ruled her fate this night, Pippa made her way up the spiralling stone steps without encountering any guards. The steps were no longer covered in as much ice and it was much less cold than Pippa had remembered. She made her way to the Witch's throne room and just like the stone steps, this room were also less covered in ice. _It must be melting somehow_, Pippa wondered.

Pippa had to hide behind the Witch's throne as a black-haired Minotaur and a sullen-looking creature Pippa couldn't recognise patrolled the hallway. She had no other option than to slip through the nearest archway leading her to another hallway. She tried several of the heavy marbled doors, but none would move. She heard and saw water droplets dripping from the walls and onto the stone floors. _Everything is melting, not only the ice on the ground_, Pippa concluded. Remembering Mr. Tumnus and the dwarf in the dungeons, she stumbled along and entered the only unlocked room in the hallway.

The small, circular room was empty except for another spiralling staircase. _I must be in one of the castle's high towers_, Pippa thought as she limped and climbed the crooked steps of the tower. As she reached the top, she was relieved to be met by the sight of stacks upon stacks of books. The tiny tower was full of mouldy, old books and peculiar artefacts, and Pippa rushed to the nearest pile to inspect the spines of the books. _Tales of the Bold Gryphon_, _Maps of the Seven Isles_, _The Wood Between the Worlds_. The piles were endless, and Pippa wished she had time to read every last one of them twice. At least.

However, she had at last found two tattered books that looked promising; _A Study of Dark Magic: Spells and Enchantments_,and _The History of Narnia and All Who Live There_. She picked up the book of Narnian history and opened it. Disappointed, she realized she could not read the language in which it was written. Suddenly, a soft roar and a warm, thundering voice filled her head.

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

When the voice stopped speaking, the pages of the book promptly turned by themselves, and Pippa found herself looking at a picture. It was not a photographed picture, but a painting of four young men and women with crowns on their heads. The details on their faces and clothes were intricate and well-made. As she studied the face of the blonde-haired man she gasped.

"Impossible." Pippa whispered. She _knew _those faces, those noses and those eyes. It was unmistakeable. It was a painting of the Pevensie children, only much older and now crowned regents of Narnia. How could it be possible? By the state of the book it must have been made at least fifty years before the Pevensies were even born.

_But, of course, it could be possible_, Pippa contemplated. After all she had arrived in Narnia through a wardrobe, met a witch and faun, so why shouldn't a prophecy about four children helping Aslan defeat evil and sit upon four thrones at Cair Paravel be true? Although, that could not explain her own presence in Narnia, for she was not part of any prophecy. She was not important in this war or the war back home in England. Pippa slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Are you enjoying my personal assortment of books, girl?" The White Witch announced her presence.

Pippa yelped, and dropped the book in surprise and fright. The book came crashing down on the floor. The Witch remained expressionless as she peered at the young girl with interest. She sauntered closer to Pippa, her long white gown and her furry cloak trailing behind her, her staff clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Do not be afraid, girl. I do not wish to harm you." The White Witch said as she picked up the book Pippa had dropped and studied it closely.

Pippa remained silent and uneasy as she followed the Witch's movements and slowly backing away from her. She found herself by a cracked window in the tower, shards of glass surrounding the windowsill. Pippa carefully picked up a shard of glass and hid it in the palm of her hand.

The White Witch placed the book on a nearby shelf. "Come. I want to show you something." She beckoned Pippa to join her down the flight of steps. Pippa dared not refuse her request and limped forward.

"Oh, dear. Your leg, you can hardly walk, you poor thing." The Witch said in discontent. With a wave of her wand Pippa could suddenly feel a warmth spread across her left ankle and then her pains were gone. "There. I bet that's better." The Witch said with a charming smile as she once again beckoned Pippa to walk with her.

The White Witch led her down the tower, out of the hallway and to the throne room where she swiftly sat down on her throne, wand in hand and a superior, regal look on her face. Some of her soldiers were gathered around them and Pippa felt on edge awaiting the Witch's anger which was sure to come. But instead of anger, the Witch let out a graceful laugh.

"Such a serious face on you girl. Have I not made it clear I have no wish to harm you?" The White Witch's crimson coloured lips were still stretched in a broad smile, and Pippa thought it did not suit her face. It made her look old and disfigured.

"Now I have a proposal for you." The Witch said. "There seems to be so much trouble to be had from my subjects as of late, and I thought perhaps you could help me quench their rebellious thoughts?"

Pippa felt a presence inside her and the voice from before urged her to be brave. "And if I refuse?" Pippa held her breath. The smile on the Witch's face disappeared instantly.

"Then you die."

Pippa felt fear once again consume her as she shakily asked: "And if I accept?"

The White Witch smiled again, only this time it was a cruel smile. "Then you go home. And he dies in your stead." She said and pointed at a figure being held in the shadows by a foul-looking ogre. It was Mr. Tumnus. Pippa looked at him regretfully and ashamed for what she was about to let the Witch do to him, but she just wanted to go home.

Mr. Tumnus stared at Pippa appalled and shook his head in anguish. "No, my lady! You must help the rightful Kings and Queens of Narnia! Long may they reign!" He cried and yelped in pain as he was struck in the face by the ogre's wooden club.

"Silence!" The White Witch commanded furiously. "It's your choice girl. The faun dies and you go home." The Witch's eyes and words sent chills down Pippa's spine. "Or, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

And in a moment of cowardice and disbelief in herself, in prophecies and in Aslan she made a choice. Tearfully she spoke the words that would bring the friendly faun his doom. "I wish to go home, your majesty."

All air left the room as the Witch rose from her seat and glided down the steps of her throne and across the floor until she stood before the faun. "Any last words, faun?"

Mr. Tumnus sighed disheartened before looking defiantly at the Witch before him. "Long live Aslan!" He roared.

The Witch gave a frightful sneer and thrust her wand into Mr. Tumnus's upper body. And in a moment, he was no longer flesh and blood, but cold stone. Pippa instantly regret her decision as she collapsed on the floor in terror of what she had done.

"As for you," the White Witch said as she approached the crying girl on the floor. "I can have no daughters of Eve roaming my lands freely."

Pippa looked at the Witch in disbelief. "But you promised you would let me go!" She shouted.

"I am Queen of Narnia! An act against me is an act of treason." The Witch said coldly. "As for my promise, I promised you'd never see the light of day again." And the Witch waved her wand once more.

Pippa screamed in agony as her eyes started to burn. She tore the glasses off her face and clawed at her own eyes to make the burning stop. The pain was unbearable, it was as if a thousand daggers were stabbing her eyes, making her scream until her throat was raw. Still screaming and unable to breathe properly, her vision became more and more blurred, until everything turned pitch-black.

"Tie her up in the courtyard along with the other prisoner." Was the last thing Pippa heard the Witch command before her body went limp and she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

When Pippa regained consciousness, she was once again tied up, only this time she was tied to a tree with rope instead of chained to a dungeon wall. She was not gagged or blindfolded, and it took her a few seconds to remember that the Witch had taken her sight from her. _I deserve it and more_, Pippa thought ashamed. She had betrayed Mr. Tumnus by letting him die instead of her because she was afraid. She was just a weak, little girl incapable of defending herself or anyone she cared for. Before a sob could escape her lips, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Is our little princeling uncomfortable?" A small, wheezy voice mocked. "Does he want his boots cleaned or his pillows fluffed, eh?" The mockery continued, but it wasn't directed at her, she realized. "Special treatment for a special boy, eh?" The wheezy voice laughed cruelly before spitting on the ground and walking away. _Little princeling… Edmund must be here_, Pippa thought.

"Edmund?" She whispered. "Is that you?" A grunt came in return. _He must be gagged and bound_; Pippa assumed as much. She also wondered if he had been hurt as she had, for he too had betrayed himself since they came to Narnia. Pippa felt something sharp jab at her thumb and found that, somehow, she still had the shard of glass from the tower window clutched in her palm.

"Edmund?" She whispered again, a plan gradually forming in her mind. "I think I can loosen our bindings, but you'll have to guide me to your ropes so I can cut them. Please grunt if you understand?" Pippa asked quietly as she edged the piece of glass in her hand to start shearing her own ropes as quickly as she could. Edmund grunted and as she was slowly, but surely freed from the rope, she asked again:

"Now I need you to grunt once if I need to go left, grunt twice if I need to go right or not grunt at all if I'm on the right path." Pippa felt determined to free them and at least go down fighting just like her brothers and father back in their world.

Edmund acknowledged her plan, and together they silently worked to cut Edmund's ropes with the shard of glass. It was a difficult task, and Pippa's eyes still stung from the pain she had felt earlier, but they managed. There was quite a lot of noise around them from the Witch's army working on their armour and sharpening their weapons, and thus no one paid the prisoners any attention.

Once Edmund too was free from his constraints, he tore the cloth from his mouth. "What happened to your eyes Pippa?" He questioned with a whisper. "They look so foggy."

Before Pippa had any chance to answer him the howl of a frightened wolf interrupted their conversation. Suddenly there were galloping horses and running men, a cavalry charging in, and as steel met steel, Pippa could hear the cries of slain men.

"They must be here to rescue you!" Pippa shouted above all the noise.

"Oh no!" Edmund screeched in return.

"Not so fast! You are not going anywhere!" The wheezy voice had returned. "Move, and I'll slit your throat boy!" The creature held a knife to Edmund's throat, the cold steel almost drawing blood.

"Pippa, help me!" Edmund cried helplessly.

In the darkness Pippa lost herself to reason and her only thought was to protect Edmund, and by doing so ensuring the prophecy would come true and that Mr. Tumnus' death would not be in vain. Edmund cried again in pain as the blade dug into his skin. Pippa threw herself in the direction of the cries and landed with an 'oumph' on top of a wriggling body not much bigger than her own. A dwarf's body, she realized. She and the dwarf fought for control of the knife until a sharp thump on the back of her head made her see stars and lose consciousness yet again.

When she for the second time that evening regained consciousness, it was quiet again. No sound of fighting soldiers or of men preparing for war. The eerie silence was broken by the White Witch as she spoke coolly.

"I hope saving that traitor was worth it, girl." She sounded defeated. _Good_, thought Pippa.

Pippa smiled and got up to stand before the Witch. She would now face death with pride and redemption. "It was. Long live Aslan!" She roared, and in an instant, she could feel, see or hear no more.

And so, time froze forever for Philippa Copland.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (1950) by C. S. Lewis.

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (2005) by C. S. Lewis (Andrew Adamson, Mark Johnson, Phillip Steuer, Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures).

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Knighting Peter – Harry Gregson-Williams

The Stone Table – Harry Gregson-Williams

Gumo's Hideout – Gareth Coker

Slip into Darkness – Biqram

All the King's Horses – Kodaline

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (16 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (15 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (13 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (10 years old, turning 11)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (16 years old)

* * *

**Author's note: This will be the last chapter I publish for awhile as I'm going on holiday. First time visiting Poland, exciting times!**


	5. Chapter 5 – Aslan the Great Lion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 5 – Aslan the Great Lion – September 1000 – Narnia

Someone once said that a photograph or a ghost is a memory frozen in time. The same could very well be said about the stone statues scattered about the White Witch's castle and courtyard. The Witch's fortress was abandoned as her army had gone to war, but of course, the petrified creatures could not know that the Battle of Beruna had just begun, and that the rightful Kings and Queens of Narnia had begun fulfilling the great prophecy of overthrowing the imposter queen.

By an archway, slightly hidden away in a corner, stood the statue of a sixteen-year-old girl from Greenwich, London. The girl was standing upright, her fists clenched tightly and with a triumphant grin stretched across her face. Her name was Philippa Copland, and little did she know she was mere minutes away from being rescued from her enclosure of stone.

"Oh, Susan, look at this place!" Lucy cried out as she entered the courtyard through the iron gate with her sister and the great, golden lion Aslan.

"Look at Aslan!" Susan responded in turn.

The lion was dashing around, breathing on every marbled stone figure he could see. The two girls stood still in anticipation: nothing happened at first, but then slowly, as a fire being lit and its flames engulfing the kindling, the statues came to life. One by one the bears, the eagles, the foxes, the fauns, the satyrs, the horses, the squirrels and all creatures you could possibly imagine came to life and surrounded the golden-maned lion. The once so silent courtyard was now filled with hooves stamping the ground and cheers filling the air.

"My friends!" Aslan rumbled loudly. "We must search this castle for any petrified Narnian! Leave no stone unturned! King Peter needs all the help we can give him!"

The re-animated Narnians wasted no time running about the Witch's castle, calling out to Aslan every time they had found someone. Soon little Lucy came running.

"Aslan! I have found Mr. Tumnus, oh please come quickly!" She begged and led the lion and her older sister to her dear friend.

The faun's face was twisted with a gruesome expression on his face, and the mere look of her friend made Lucy burst into tears and run toward the faun, embracing his unmoving figure with her small arms. As Aslan moved forward, Susan took her little sister in her arms and kissed the top of her head to soothe her cries. Aslan breathed on Mr. Tumnus out-stretched fingertips, and then slowly, but surely, his body returned to its original colour and became living once more.

The faun fell forwards, but Lucy ran to him and caught him in her arms and embraced him tightly. Susan, however, thrilled as she was that Mr. Tumnus was now well again, had spotted a statue by the archway, partially hidden by ice-covered branches and leaves. As it looked eerily familiar, she approached it and brushed the branches away carefully.

"Aslan! I think it's Pippa!" Susan gasped. Aslan walked to her and breathed on the girl's face. Her face regained colour and as she drew her first breath, she opened her once steel, grey eyes. Pippa stumbled forwards, still in the darkness she had barely become accustomed to.

"My dear child, look at me." A warm voice beckoned, the same voice that had twice spoken to her in her head. She felt like she had slept for days on end.

Pippa looked to where the voice was coming from and once again felt warm breath upon her face. Her eyes narrowed because the sudden radiating sunlight was overwhelming after having been in the darkness for some time. _Was she not dead_? Before she could look upon her surroundings further, she was engulfed by several pairs of arms in a tight hug. Lucy had her little arms wrapped around her waist, Susan was hugging her left side and Mr. Tumnus was by her right. Pippa laughed with joy and relief as she hugged her three friends closely.

"I knew we could do it!" Mr. Tumnus cheered and Pippa smiled warmly at him, before her eyes widened in shock at the magnificent lion behind him. It was not just the shock of seeing the glorious beast whose voice had been trying to save her in her darkest moments, but the fact that she could see him so clearly. _Her glasses were gone, how was it possible_? She wondered.

The lion's eyes were kind as he approached the three girls and the faun still embracing each other. "I only restored what the Witch had taken from you. I thought it the least I could do for your act of bravery." Aslan answered her unspoken question. "Now, we have no time to waste! We must find the Kings and assist them in defeating the Witch! Onwards friends, onwards!" He roared a mighty roar, and Narnians and humans alike cheered with new-found courage.

* * *

As Aslan, the girls and their army were hastily making their way to Peter and Edmund on the fields by the Fords of Beruna, Pippa looked in amazement at the landscapes. The fields and forests of Narnia, that only days before had been covered by cold and snow, were greener and brighter than anything Pippa could've imagined. On the ground where she walked colourful flowers were in full bloom, and the once so naked trees had leaves once more. Birds were singing songs and the bees were buzzing in her ears.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Susan commented as she walked by her side. Pippa nodded in agreement as they rapidly made their way to the battle.

"Winter always turns to spring, such is the law of life, and even the White Witch's magic cannot deny the laws of the universe." Aslan said as he urged the Narnians forwards before he himself broke into a sprint.

When they reached the battlefield, Aslan leapt forward with a mighty roar that shook all of Narnia and its inhabitants from the great seas to the lamppost in the woods. Pippa looked out on the battlefield in horror as everywhere she looked metal met metal and friends and foes alike fell as the fighting continued. Just as the newly arrived Narnians charged onto the battlefield, and Pippa spotted Peter fighting a dozen enemies on each side, Aslan flung himself upon the White Witch in the centre of the field with another mighty roar and ended her wicked rule once and for all. The enemies that had not already fallen, fled once they realized their queen was dead. The battle was over and won.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy shouted as they ran to their victorious brother and gave him hugs and kisses. Peter looked tired and aged far beyond the age of sixteen. Pippa stood not far from them as to not impose on their reunion. Susan pulled away from the hug and looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked her weary and blood-stained older brother. Peter looked crestfallen and everyone feared the worst. The Pevensies, with Pippa following them, ran toward a limp figure laying on the battlefield, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. It was Edmund.

"No! Edmund!" Susan shouted and shot one of her red-tipped arrows into the chest of a dwarf looking to end her little brother's young life with the blow of his axe.

The Pevensies ran to Edmund and cradled his body. Susan pulled off his helmet and held his head as Lucy opened his mouth and let a small droplet from a circular flask enter his mouth. Pippa did not understand the meaning of this, but she did not have to wait long before Edmund's face brightened considerably, his breathing evened out and his brown eyes opened gradually. He coughed loudly, and everyone sighed in relief. Peter hugged his brother close; he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if Edmund had died whilst he was meant to protect him.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked exasperated, the tears of sorrow still evident in his eyes. Edmund gave a small grin and Peter pulled him into another tight embrace with Susan and Lucy joining in this time. Pippa was smiling at the scene unfolding before her, tears of her own almost spilling in joy and relief. She moved to stand a little further back which caught Lucy's attention.

"Pippa!" She called. Pippa blushed as all eyes fell upon her.

"I don't wish to intrude." She stammered and shuffled her feet slightly.

"You're no intruder." Edmund said simply. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "After all, you did save my life in the Witch's castle." He explained, but before Pippa could respond Aslan joined them.

"There are other wounded people who could use your assistance, young Lucy." The lion reminded them gravely, and he was right, there was no time to waste if that meant they could save the lives of the brave Narnians who had fought for their country.

Lucy quickly got up, cordial in hand as she turned towards the first fallen soldier, and with Pippa and Susan's assistance in healing their fallen soldiers, almost half of their army was recovered that day. Another quarter of their army was also saved by Aslan as he restored those who had been turned to stone by the Witch's wand. With the finale battle won and the White Witch defeated, the Golden Age of Narnia could begin with the crowning of the rightful Kings and Queens.

* * *

A few days after the battle of Beruna was won, the crowning ceremony was just about ready to begin. Pippa had been helping Lucy with curling her short hair when Aslan had called upon her to join him for a walk in the main gardens at Cair Paravel. The main gardens of Cair Paravel included not only several lovely intertwining gardens with the most wonderous flowers and trees, but also a lush apple orchard by the North Gate and a stone-clad courtyard with fountains and streams of running water. It was by the largest fountain in the courtyard Pippa found Aslan resting his heavy head on a wooden bench. As she approached him, he raised his head and looked at her with a mirthful expression on his face.

"There you are Philippa. Join me on this bench, will you?" Aslan asked. Pippa sat down and softly stroked Aslan's golden mane with her fingers. The great lion purred, and Pippa let out a soft giggle. After a little while Aslan stood and motioned for her to follow him. They walked in silence for a few moments before the lion asked:

"Are you happy you came to Narnia, child?"

Pippa had to think for a moment. For although the beginning of her adventure in Narnia had been difficult and she had made choices she deeply regretted, she had found courage and a strength she didn't know she possessed. She wasn't a completely changed person, but she had finally learned to begin to believe in herself and to fight for her friends because she was not weak or useless; she could be strong. _As strong as the heroes and heroines in her favourite books_, Pippa reminded herself.

"Yes." Pippa finally said. She and the lion shared a smile.

"Good." Aslan paused. "But you must wonder why you came here. After all you are not part of this prophecy." Aslan's eyes were now thoughtful.

Pippa had indeed wondered why she had been allowed to enter this wonderful world if there was no need for her, but she did not say this, she simply kept walking silently with Aslan by her side awaiting his explanation.

"Nevertheless, you did come to Narnia, and thank heavens you did, for what would we have done without you?" Aslan said after a while, the look on his face still thoughtful, but kind.

Pippa looked at him questioningly. "Why?" She wondered. "None of it made any difference. Your men still came to rescue Edmund, and Mr. Tumnus would most likely have been turned to stone anyway." Pippa said dismissively, suddenly feeling less important and courageous again.

"It made all the difference in the world, my dear." Aslan murmured. "Your sacrifice was pure of heart. You challenged the Witch unafraid, and in doing so you weakened her powers."

Pippa looked at the great lion in surprise. "But I was not unafraid." She answered.

The lion smiled heartfully. "You were less afraid than her." Pippa looked at Aslan astonished. "Sometimes, it's not about how much we hurt, but about how much we are _willing_ to hurt for our friends and family's safety." Aslan explained. "And in time I expect you will be an excellent advisor to the Kings and Queens in the years to come." He added.

"Thank you." Pippa uttered, truly feeling thankful for Aslan's gentle words.

"I only speak the truth as I know it." Aslan said and looked towards the Great Hall. "Come. Let's celebrate with our new Kings and Queens."

* * *

Cair Paravel's Great Hall truly was a glorious part of the castle. The ivory roof and the white marbled floor and columns were all decorate with red poppies, white lilies and banners of the Pevensie's new emblem; a red lion raging on a field of green grass. The balcony to the east, which overlooked the sea, was opened so that the merfolk could salute their new sovereigns. The hall was filled with cheerful Narnians, and as the fauns blew their trumpets, Aslan entered with Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy and led them to the four marbled thrones at the end of the hall.

Pippa stood by the Beavers, who she had been delighted to meet again, wearing a deep-green coloured gown and white flowers in her curled hair. She still wasn't used to seeing without her glasses and frequently touched her face in search of them. As she kept fussing with her hands, her eyes met Peter's as he stood next to his throne. She smiled at him reassuringly, and thought he looked quite splendid in his gold and jade-coloured tunic.

Susan was beaming in her gown of silver with emerald and gold trimming and was without a doubt the most beautiful being in the room. Lucy could hardly keep still, and Edmund laughed merrily at his little sister's excitement. The hall grew silent with anticipation and awe as Mr. Tumnus stepped forward and Aslan began to speak.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." The lion thundered and Mr. Tumnus place a crown of silver flowers upon the young girl's head as she grinned at him.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just." Aslan continued as Mr. Tumnus placed a silver, bejewelled crown on Edmund's black hair.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan bowed her head as Mr. Tumnus laid a crown of golden leaves upon her head.

"To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." And as the golden crown was placed upon Peter's head, the hall erupted in deafening shouts of, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

The four monarchs sat down on their thrones as Aslan solemnly spoke. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. Long may you reign!"

Some hours later when the food and drink had been devoured, and the sun was setting in the west, the Narnians were gathered upon the marbled floors, ready to dance the night away. Peter was currently engaged in a conversation with the centaur Oreius, already eager to improve his skill in battle. His attention was drawn to a maenad moving to the music in a most hypnotizing way. Her blue frock and golden hair made her skin look ablaze in the dimly lit hall. He willingly joined her when she beckoned him and together, they danced in the shimmering light.

Susan and Lucy were dancing close by with the fauns to an entirely different beat, but no one seemed to notice. The two young queens' crowns were discarded as were their shoes and cloaks. Lucy laughed uncontrollably as Susan spun her around and around until the little girl saw stars. Pippa was enjoying some of the sweet blackberry wine and speaking with a leopard about his new-born cubs when Edmund approached her.

"Uh, my lady?" He said unsurely. It sounded awkward coming from his lips, but Pippa understood his sudden need to practice the formalities now that he was king. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course." Pippa said, curtsying as best she could. "My king." She added hastily. Edmund nodded stiffly and bowed to the leopard. The leopard left them and both Edmund and Pippa let out big sighs.

"That was very uncomfortable." Edmund said and Pippa nodded. They shared a laugh before Edmund's grin faded.

"What I really wanted to say to you was thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Edmund said it with such honesty, Pippa couldn't doubt that he meant it.

"Don't mention it." She answered and took a sip of her wine. She would have told Edmund what she had told Aslan mere hours before the coronation, that her rescue effort hardly would have made any difference where he was concerned, but his sincerity made her withhold her statement.

"No, I mean it. Especially after I was so, so …" Edmund couldn't quite think of a word to describe how nasty he had been to his siblings and Pippa earlier.

"Rude?" Pippa offered playfully. Edmund appreciated her playful gesture, for in truth he felt he deserved much worse.

"Yes. Amongst other things, I was indeed very rude to you, and for that I'm sorry." Edmund apologized. "I guess that's what I wanted to say, other than that I owe you one." Edmund finished. "Oh, and welcome to the family!" He added and lifted his cup to hers.

Pippa looked at him and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Welcome to the family?" She asked. Edmund nodded, his eyes innocent and his smile hopeful.

"Well, of course." He stated. "You will be staying here with us, won't you?" Edmund asked an astonished Pippa.

"Yes, if you'll have me." She spoke and Edmund grinned.

"Of course, we'll have you! Susan and Lucy will be delighted I'm sure of it, and Peter wouldn't stop asking about you when I was rescued and brought to Aslan's camp." Edmund smirked as Pippa blushed.

"Really?" She asked and her eyes searched for Peter in the crowd.

When she caught sight of him, he was still swaying closely with the maenad dressed in blue. To her surprise, Pippa felt jealous of the maenad, not because she was beautiful or because they were dancing so close, but because she had captured Peter's interest. An interest, Pippa realized, she would quite like Peter to also have in her. _As a friend only, of course_.

Edmund poked her side with his elbow. "You are staring." He noted, a smirk still on his lips.

"I am not." Pippa dismissed Edmund's statement and turned away from the sight of the High King with his dance-partner.

"You _like_ him?" Edmund asked teasingly as only a boy of thirteen would. His voice was teasing, but his face looked the slightest bit disgusted at the thought of an infatuation between his brother and Pippa.

Pippa blushed. "No, I don't." She half-lied. In truth she did not know him yet, but it she _wanted_ to.

Edmund raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I know you're lying'.

"You know what," Pippa began to tell him. "I much preferred it when you weren't talking to me at all." She tried her best to insult him, but Edmund just laughed and raised his cup to hers once more before drinking deeply.

* * *

Not long after Pippa's talk with Edmund, he was carried up the marbled stairs to his bedchamber, the strong wine having gotten to his head. Pippa could hear Susan scolding him as she followed the two satyrs carrying her little brother. Lucy had fallen asleep on a nearby sofa and was looked after by Mr. Tumnus. With the royals retiring to their chambers the feast had come to an end, however, some remaining Narnians were still drinking and dancing, but to a much more peaceful tune of music.

Pippa found herself wondering whether they had pianos in Narnia for it had been such a long time since she had played. _All in due time_, she reminded herself. She knew in her heart that her adventures in Narnia had just begun, and she would have plenty of time to explore this strange new land. She walked out on one of the marbled balconies overlooking the ocean and rested her head on her arms as they lay on the banister.

"Hello." Peter's voice rung out. Pippa acknowledged him with a nod as he joined her.

"Hello." She answered quietly.

"Aslan's gone." Peter said. _He sounded tired, no doubt from the dancing_, Pippa thought a bit sourly.

"Yes, I know. Lucy told me." Pippa answered in a stilted manner. Peter sensed something was not quite right with her.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Of course, just feeling a bit tired is all." Pippa didn't look him directly, she just kept staring firmly at the calm waves of the ocean beneath her.

"You know, I wanted to thank you." Peter began. "For saving my brother." When Pippa only gave him another nod, he tried again. "Oreius and his men tried to get to you, but there were too many of them." He paused. "I was worried about you. Edmund said you looked dreadful when he escaped the Witch's castle."

At his last statement, Pippa lifted her head off the banister and glared at him. "Dreadful? I had been in a dungeon for days!" She defended. "And the White Witch blinded me!" She added wistfully.

Peter's blue eyes stared into Pippa's stormy, grey ones with such a shocked look on his face, Pippa couldn't help but laugh.

"No one told you?" She finally managed to ask in between fits of laughter. It wasn't really funny, yet somehow it was. Lucy hadn't been able to keep quiet about her and her siblings' adventures to Pippa in the past few days and so it was rather amusing that Pippa herself had, apparently, _forgotten_ to mention what she had been through during her captivity.

"No." Peter answered her, a grin appearing on his face. "_Someone_ must have forgotten how important she is becoming to this family."

"Well, then we have lots to talk about then, don't we?" Pippa mused and grinned back, her cheeks red and breathing strained from laughter.

Peter's hand brushed hers as he stepped closer to her. "We do. And I think I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you?" He asked politely.

Pippa's eyes twinkled in the moonlight, as she spoke boldly and truthfully. "Yes, I think I'd like to get to know you better too."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (1950) by C. S. Lewis.

Based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' (2005) by C. S. Lewis (Andrew Adamson, Mark Johnson, Phillip Steuer, Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures).

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

The Battle – Harry Gregson-Williams

Only the Beginning of The Adventure – Harry Gregson-Williams

Ori, Lost In the Storm (feat. Arealie Brighton) – Gareth Coker

The Reel – Rolf Loveland, Secret Garden

Courage and Kindness – Patrick Doyle

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (16 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (15 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (13 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (10 years old, turning 11)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (16 years old)


	6. Chapter 6 – A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 6 – A New Beginning – September – December 1001 – Narnia

High King Peter stood before the heavily ornate mirror in his bedroom while a faun adjusted the plates of his ceremonial armour. He was readying himself for another knighting ceremony, followed by a court meeting and formal dinner with ambassadors from Galma and Calormen. Deep in thought, he barely acknowledged the faun fastening his trusty sword, Rhindon, on his left hip.

_A lot can happen in a year_, he mused quietly in his mind. Seasons change, people change, feelings change. A year ago, everything was different. He was an ordinary boy, fleeing the clutches of war like so many other children. Back then he felt responsible for his siblings' safety, he worried for his father's life a soldier, and he was anxious for what the future would bring, especially if they were to lose the war.

Now though, he was a king, and as king he had different worries and responsibilities weighing heavy on his shoulders. His subjects depended on him for food and shelter, his allies looked to him for strength and stability while his enemies plotted against him, always looking for a sign of weakness in the young Kings and Queens of Narnia.

He knew he was not alone in bearing the responsibilities and burdens of ruling a country properly. He had his siblings, of course, but Peter still felt they were too young to fully share the concerns of politics and war. And so, in the earliest days of their reign, he had established a privy council in which only the most trusted advisors and closest friends of the royals could attend. This included Pippa, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers, whenever they had they time to leave their dam.

Peter adjusted his golden crown, sweeping blonde hair away from his eyes as he looked himself over in the mirror. _Yes, a lot can happen in a year_, he thought once more. Seasons change, people change, _feelings_ change. And now that a year has passed, he realizes just how much he misses her presence when she's gone. The honourable and stubborn lady Philippa.

Although it's been nearly two months since Peter last saw and spoke with Pippa, he can still easily recall the wisps of brown hair dancing across her face, the soft smile playing on her lips, and her alluring grey eyes looking into his own. As he stepped away from the mirror, Peter wondered, _does she think of me like I think of her_? The High King walked out of his chambers, ready to greet his new allies awaiting him in the throne room. Aslan knows, how much he regretted how they had parted ways all those months ago.

* * *

_Two months ago_.

A full year had gone by since the coronation and many things had changed for the Pevensies and Pippa. After the witch's defeat, they had settled into Cair Paravel's vast chambers and tried to become acquainted with their new surroundings. The Narnian people had welcomed them openly and spent hours of their time devoted to showing the newcomers around the land and educate them on their culture and ways of life. Not long after the coronation, foreign ambassadors from neighbouring kingdoms came to visit with gifts and well-wishes for the newly crowned royals, as well as a few marriage proposals for Peter and Susan.

The Pevensies and Pippa adjusted easily enough, and their first year as rulers flew by without too many hiccups along the way. The most pressing matter of state, however, were the lingering followers of the White Witch Jadis causing troubles in the northern regions. The rumours reported that the Witch's followers were rallying together the giant tribes, but so far, patrols had found no sign of the giants having left their mountain caves. Marriage proposals, foreign politics and giants aside, this very night a feast was being held in the Great Hall in honour of the Kings and Queens' anniversary.

Everyone of importance were present and currently enjoying the drink and the music in the ballroom and throughout the castle. Everyone, except one dark-haired, young woman. Pippa had left the feast shortly after the food had been eaten to enjoy the peace and quiet in the main library in the east wing of the castle. Her love of books had not gone unnoticed by the Pevensie siblings or anyone else at Narnian court, and few were surprised to find her spending her spare time in the library, always with a new book opened in her lap.

Pippa had found that the books back home in England were nothing compared to the Narnian tales, and this library contained nothing less than hundreds of years' worth of recorded history, of geography and maps and of stories of knights, ladies and great romances. The book currently laying in her lap, which she dare say was her favourite book so far, was the tale of _the Tree of Youth_, whose apples were said to be silver in colour and to contain powerful magic. However, Pippa noted, the apples should only be picked and eaten if the magic was intended to help others and not oneself.

"Ah, there you are, _my lady_." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Pippa closed her book and rolled her eyes at the formalities.

"High King Peter." She acknowledged as Peter emerged and sat across from her, resting his boot-clad feet on a nearby ottoman. His clothes were exquisite, and his crown perfectly placed on the top of his head as he closed his eyes peacefully. "Had to get away from it all for a moment?" Pippa asked softly.

Peter opened his eyes, sighed and gave her a charming smile. "You know me all too well, _lady Philippa_."

Pippa couldn't resist, she simply had to roll her eyes again at the way he uttered her title, as if he was teasing her. Which, to be fair, he probably was. "I still don't understand why it was necessary for me to have such a title. Pippa suits me just fine." She said.

"Susan insisted it was the proper thing to do, given your position at court and such." Peter replied casually.

Pippa grinned. "And since when do you listen to what Susan thinks is proper?"

"Good point." Peter laughed. Then he pointed to her face. "Why do you wear those still? I thought you no longer needed them?"

Pippa touched her newly constructed glasses as they rested neatly on her hooked nose. "I don't. I simply couldn't get used to not wearing them, especially while I read." She explained.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, I quite like you without them. I can see your eyes more clearly." Peter flirted. Pippa blushed heavily at his attempt of flirtation, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Don't be daft." She scoffed. Before Peter could protest, she changed the topic of conversation. "Surely there must be some other reason for you coming here, other than to rest your feet?" Pippa asked hurriedly.

Peter's flirty smile turned sheepish. "Actually, there is. I need a favour."

Pippa looked at the High King in surprise. "A favour?" She wondered.

"Yes. As you well know, visits to our neighbouring kingdoms are long overdue." Peter began and Pippa nodded. "Archenland in particular, as we are dependant on their supply of iron ore for our tools and weapons. And as they certainly are a powerful nation, we are also dependant on a peace treaty between us to ensure a long-lasting friendship."

It was no secret that King Lune of Archenland had been reluctant in sending his ambassadors to Narnia, and instead insisted upon meeting with the newly crowned royals in person at his own court at Anvard. It was, however, a well-kept secret that the Kings and Queens of Narnia were sceptical towards this agreement, and instead wished to send an ambassador of their own to meet the King and his men.

Peter had been silent for a moment, his blue eyes watching Pippa.

Pippa raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What does this have to do with the favour you wish to ask of me?" She asked, suspecting his proposal, but wanting him to ask her properly.

Peter hesitated before speaking. "Would you consider travelling to Archenland on our behalf?"

Pippa looked at the young king sitting before her, the expression on her face blank. This was no favour, but a command from her Kings and Queens. "King Lune might take offence if someone other than your majesties leave for Archenland." She declared.

"You won't be meeting King Lune." Peter clarified. "My siblings and I reached an agreement with him last week. We will send a respectable representative to Anvard to meet with one of his closest friends; lord Talon. Together you will work out the details of a treaty which benefits both countries and ensures a peaceful bond between Narnia and Archenland."

It truly was a tremendous task which was now bestowed upon her, but in truth, she felt like nothing more than a glorified messenger. Pippa was also surprised and shocked no one had told her of this agreement before, which felt like a betrayal to her and the trust she thought she shared with the Pevensies.

"When would I leave?" Pippa asked simply. She wasn't ready to admit how upset she felt with Peter.

"As soon as possible." Peter answered, his eyes still watching her intently. "You will leave with a few personal guards, and some of Narnia's finest diplomats to assist you with the negotiations of course." He added hastily.

Pippa swallowed, knowing she would be gone for months. "I might miss Christmas." She stated.

"I know." Peter acknowledged, the atmosphere between them no longer light-hearted, but tense.

"I might miss Lucy's twelfth birthday." Pippa said, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I know." Peter repeated.

"Why me?" Pippa wondered aloud, her voice no more than a whisper.

"There's no one else I trust more." Peter admitted truthfully, leaning closer to her, sensing her unhappiness and wanting to make her feel better.

Pippa tore her eyes away from his face now only inches away from hers as she realized the most probable reason why she had been chosen to lead this mission. "Yes, or because King Lune demands a _respectable_ representative to negotiate this treaty. In other words, a _human_."

Peter didn't have the decency to deny it. Damned be King Lune and his views on non-human beings, and damned Peter for agreeing to his terms. Pippa slammed her book shut and stood abruptly from her seat.

"Alright. I'll leave at first light." She proclaimed coldly, and before Peter could speak another word, she briskly left the library.

* * *

At first light the next morning Pippa, her guards, and her advisors departed for Anvard on horseback. The ride toward the capital of Archenland would take them a few weeks to complete without any distractions, and Pippa prayed Aslan would keep them safe during their travels. Her trusted steed, Rollo, whinnied beneath her thighs as she urged him forward and across a wooden bridge. As Pippa knew he was afraid of water, she patted his neck reassuringly.

"Promise me you're alright with this journey, my friend?" She asked.

Rollo trotted forwards, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "I assure you I'll be fine, my lady." The horse answered firmly.

They kept riding south, only stopping for food and rest whenever strictly necessary. Within the first days they had crossed the Narnian border and moved onto foreign territory. Pippa had limited knowledge of Archenland and its people, but she did know that most were settled around the capital, and as such, it was no surprise they met few others on their journey save a couple of stray, wild animals.

As Pippa and her entourage rode across plains and rivers, through forests and mountains, her thoughts kept returning to the High King. After the coronation their friendship had grown as they got to know each other, and within a short amount of time, Pippa found herself caring for the young King in a way she did not care for his siblings. She was almost certain he cared for her too as he flirted with her quite often. The flirting between them was not unwelcome, but Pippa sometimes found it difficult to respond, uncertain of how to best express her growing feelings towards him.

She had hoped for some time that they would become something more than friends, but with their responsibilities it was hard to find time together beyond council meetings and banquets. They were almost never alone, and if they were, there was always a greater matter to be discussed or attended to, such as their conversation in the library the other day. Pippa hated how she had stormed away without a proper goodbye and without apologizing for her reaction. She knew her reaction had come from having to leave Narnia and her friends and family behind for such a long time. Especially the High King. Peter Pevensie, the boy with blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and courage and wit beyond measure. Pippa shook away her distracting thoughts, a vacant expression and warm blush still present on her face as Rollo galloped further into the green landscape.

After nearly twelve days of riding, Pippa and her companions welcomed the sight of Anvard and its castle unfolding in front of them. The castle lay on a wooden ridge with its city beneath it, green fields and acres of land freshly ploughed for growing crops surrounded the many brown-bricked homes. A wide road led them through the city, through the vast palace gardens and into the red-bricked courtyard of King Lune's fortress. A man clad in fine burgundy clothes stood atop of the stairs leading further into the castle.

"Greetings Narnians!" The tall, handsome man called out as Pippa and her entourage pulled their horses to a halt. The man looked to be about thirty years of age with short black hair and a shapely beard around his sharp jaw. His bright green eyes and broad smile gave the impression of a charming noble man.

"Lord Talon?" Pippa guessed correctly as a stable boy helped her dismount her steed. Lord Talon approached her leisurely as he eyed her and her company with interest.

"Lady Philippa. Welcome to Archenland." Lord Talon said smoothly, his voice rich and accented. He bowed to her and reached for her hand. As he took it, he swiftly bent his head and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Thank you." Pippa answered and curtsied the way she had practiced with Susan and Lucy the past year.

Lord Talon swiftly took her arm and led her through the castle halls guiding her to her chambers. As they walked, he spoke quietly of the people they passed in the halls and the portraits adorning the tapestry. Pippa enjoyed the way lord Talon spoke of the people of Archenland and how he described everyday life in his country. The pair soon reached a large wooden door with a golden handle and decorated with an embroidered rose leading to Pippa's bedchamber.

"You must be tired." Lord Talon stated. "After you've rested and eaten well, we'll meet again in King Lune's winter garden where we shall begin our negotiations."

They reconvened a couple of hours later in King Lune's winter garden as planned. Pippa and the Narnians had rested, bathed and eaten, and were now clothed in smooth, vibrant coloured silks offered to them by lord Talon. He came from a long line of prominent noblemen with fortunes in the trading of silk and satin, and clothes were never in short supply in Archenland because of his family's trade.

The Narnians and the Archenlanders sat on opposite sides of a grand marbled table during the first meeting. Introductions were made and roles were assigned as their first order of business. Pippa and lord Talon were to lead the negotiations as discussed whilst lord Ambrose, a plump, middle-aged man from Archenland were assigned the role of mediator in case disorder amongst the delegations would ensue. As lord Ambrose laid a scroll of parchment no less than four feet long across the table, Pippa sighed heavily. This treaty would indeed take months to complete.

* * *

The last sunrays of autumn soon bled into chill, dark days of winter as Pippa and the Narnians stayed in the capital of Archenland for many months during the negotiations. The were slowly, but surely, making progress and Pippa would dutifully sit and listen for hours as the two countries worked out the details of beneficial trade and military alliances during the long days spent in the winter garden. In the evenings she would eat her meals with the noblemen of Archenland and discuss whatever subject they desired to discuss, whilst later attending dances with their wives; drinking wine and listening to their gossip. The women of Archenland were nothing like the noblewomen Pippa had met so far. They wore gowns of fine silk and adorned their necks and fingers with jewellery as they gossiped mercilessly about anyone they wished.

She learned many things from these noblewomen though as she pretended to laugh at their jests and japes. She learned of King Lune's paranoia; how he was certain any country could attack at a moment's notice if he was not prepared, and how he kept his wife locked away in the castle as she was expecting their first child. According to lady Davinia, the Queen could give birth any day now, and _apparently_, she looked like she had swallowed a whale or two by the look of her stomach. If not for lord Talon's friendly conversations about actual interesting subjects – though regrettably he was not much of a reader – Pippa would have thrown herself off the highest tower in the castle weeks ago. Luckily, their negotiations were nearly concluded.

One night, lord Talon invited her to walk with him after a particularly suffocating dinner party. They strolled together in silence for a moment before he spoke:

"You speak so little of your life at court in Narnia, but one does hear rumours. Is it as _magical_ as it sounds at Cair Paravel?" Lord Talon spoke politely, and the question seemed innocent enough, but there was a strange glimmer of hunger in his eyes.

Pippa thought that compared to Anvard's heavy smells of spices and cloth, the fresh air of the salt sea beneath Cair Paravel seemed magical enough on its own. But waking every day to sweet songs of mermaids or travelling through the forest with dancing tree nymphs was truly the greatest gift of magic she had ever known.

"It truly is." Pippa murmured as the chill of the wind pricked her bare arms. "Not that I had much to compare it to." She added. Pippa had told the story of her arrival in Narnia many times through her stay, and some, including lord Talon, seemed equally astonished by the tale each time it was told.

"And what about the Gentle Queen? Is she as lovely as rumours would have it?" Lord Talon asked absentmindedly as his gaze studied Pippa's face.

Pippa's first thought is that he is much too old for Susan. She nearly giggles aloud when her mind conjures the image of Susan rejecting no less than five suitors last spring, her voice polite, but her eyes and cheeks showed embarrassment and boredom. She grinned knowingly.

"Ah, I see."

Lord Talon shook his head vehemently. "No, my fair lady, you misunderstand me. I only ask out of curiosity." He exhaled. "Ahem, alright, I'll admit I have envisioned her beauty, but only because of the rumours." He defended profusely.

Pippa merely grinned at his flustered expression. Suddenly the glimmer of lust was once more present in his green eyes.

"In fact, there are more than tales of the Queen's beauty that has me convinced Narnia is a place I greatly wish to explore. I have grown tired of this life, the people and the politics. I wish to explore new countries, and the _delights_ they have to offer. Perhaps, you could assist me in my endeavours?"

His words took her by surprise. "What I could possible assist you with, my lord? With this agreement in place, you will be able to settle anywhere you wish in Narnia, you have no need for my help."

Which was true. A part of their treaty gave citizens of both countries the ability to move freely between the borders and make a home wherever they desired. Although, Pippa thought sourly, many in Archenland where prejudiced to other creatures and she could not guarantee the Narnians would not face unfair treatment.

"Yes… but I'm no simple settler looking for lands to plough. I am a lord. We could help each other you and I." He said ambiguously.

"Lord Talon speak plainly if you please. I have no interest in guessing games." Pippa stated boldly.

"You are a lady, and a trusted companion of the Kings and Queens; you could procure me a seat on the council." Lord Talon explained steadfast.

"What do I get out of it?" Pippa was not a seasoned player in the game of negotiations, but she had learned a thing or two since her arrival at King Lune's court.

"There are some, how shall I put it, more _conservative_ views among our people about talking beasts and their equality when compared to humans. Last week you fought valiantly to secure the Narnian settlers protection from prejudiced citizens. Sadly, you lost the vote on that particular charge." He paused. "Procure me a seat on the council and I will agree to meet your terms. You have three days to make your decision."

Pippa watched as he walked away, leaving her bewildered by his proposition, and wondering how many hidden agendas lurked in lord Talon's mind. This might be a dangerous game to play, she reminded herself.

* * *

In Narnia, snow once more covered the land in specks of white and the air turned cold and the wind was unforgiving as it swept through woods and mountains. Christmas passed at Cair Paravel with much joy and entertainment, as did Lucy's birthday celebration. The young girl gleefully sang and danced through the halls for days, and even the most sombre dwarves were moved by her frolicking. A week before Christmas they had also received the joyous news of Pippa and her companions' planned return from Archenland. They were expected to arrive any day now, and Peter secretly hoped it would be today so he could ring in the new year with her by his side.

"Yuck, get off me!" Edmund's voice suddenly screeched from the nearby sitting room. Peter walked in to find his two sisters giggling as Edmund blushed furiously. Lucy held a mistletoe in hand.

"It was only a peck on the cheek, Ed! Don't be so immature." Susan scolded playfully in between giggles.

"She keeps ambushing me! I swear she's put them everywhere!" Edmund exclaimed in embarrassment.

Lucy hid sly smile with the back of her hand. "I have not!"

Mr. Tumnus entered the room as the siblings laughed and teased each other. "If I may interrupt, your majesties, there is someone here who would like to wish Queen Lucy a happy belated birthday." He grinned as he stepped aside to let a windswept, tightly cloaked Pippa through the doorway.

"Pippa!" Lucy screamed and threw herself at the young woman. "Oh, you're finally back!"

Pippa smiled and accepted hugs from Susan and Mr. Tumnus. Edmund, ever the awkward chap, gave her a nod. "Yes, _finally_." She agreed. She met Peter's gaze from across the room and hesitantly moved to stand before him.

"Hi." He breathed. "It's good to see you?" He asked, wondering if she was still upset with him. Before Pippa could respond, Edmund groaned loudly. "What?" Peter inquired, looking around to see what had caused Edmund's discomfort. Edmund simply pointed toward the marble column the couple were standing next to. A small, green branch with white berries was pinned sloppily to the marble with a red Christmas sash.

"Can't deny a kiss under a mistletoe, it might bring bad luck." Lucy teased, revealing herself as the mischievous planter of the mistletoes around the castle.

Pippa gulped as Peter moved towards her tentatively. For a moment, the world around her faded, her breath caught in her throat as he bent his head towards her. As his lips firmly pressed against her mouth, her grey eyes shut tightly. Her very first kiss. Well, unless you counted the short kiss from Toby, her neighbour, who had kissed her once after walking her home from church when she was merely thirteen years old. And in this moment, Pippa certainly did not think his kiss counted or even compared in the slightest.

Much too soon they parted, and the rest of the world appeared in view once more. Pippa gazed into Peter's eyes, her skin still tingling from the soft touch of his lips. Their moment had passed, and although his blue eyes said, 'I care for you', the words escaping his lips left her feeling disappointed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Peter uttered whilst a red tint spread across his cheeks and neck. "Lucy and her traditions. Can't deny her some holiday fun after all."

Suddenly, all too aware of the crowd around them, Pippa stepped away from him and nodded awkwardly. She cackled noisily; her voice laced with insecurity as she spoke the only words she could think of:

"Well, happy new year!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Take My Heart When You Go – Ramin Djawadi

Snow – Tengger Cavalry

Berceuse – Lo Mimieux

I See The Light – Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (17 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (16 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (14 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (11 years old, turning 12)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (17 years old)

* * *

**Author's note: No darkness lasts forever. Be safe.**


	7. Chapter 7 – The High King and his Lady

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 7 – The High King and his Lady – July – September 1004 – Narnia

You would think that because their first kiss was witnessed by so many – an embarrassed Edmund, a giggling Susan, a mischievous Lucy and a beaming Mr. Tumnus – Peter and Pippa would have addressed their feelings towards one another swiftly, but alas you would be wrong. It certainly did not mean those feelings were not present, and their relationship did change, there is no question about that – it just took some time to develop beyond stuttering conversations and fleeting glances. _Two and a half years to be exact_.

They still struggled to find time to be alone beyond emergency council meetings as the Giants of Ettinsmoor had begun their descend from the mountains, and now regularly crossed the border to wreak havoc. Allies of the Kings and Queens were reluctant to aid them in assembling an army, and the wild mountains made a treacherous battleground few seasoned warriors wished to fight upon. When Peter led raids with Oreius and his men, Pippa paced the halls of Cair Paravel, anxiously awaiting his safe return.

And it wasn't as if there were no other distractions beyond the giants attacks; there were beautiful ladies in silk gowns with innocent looks and sweet kisses, and noble lords who danced until they were breathless and spoke affectionate words as if they were poets longing for a new muse. But when the night ended, and the lords and ladies bid them goodnight, Peter and Pippa would meet in the library and enjoy the sunrise whilst secretly knowing within their hearts that nothing felt safer or more right.

When morning came, they were dutiful once more. A king and a trusted advisor tasked with ruling a country justly and obligated to serve their subjects' wishes and needs. At supper they were a family. Gathered around the table with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, laughing and acting playful. No one wore crowns on their heads or heavy responsibilities on their shoulders during these private meals. There were no one to pass judgement or to ask favours of the sovereigns. They were completely themselves; childish and loving, humorous and kind.

By the time evening were upon them they were occupied by their distractions again. Political and strategic conversations, flirtatious dancing and drinking strong wine or mulled ale as they met with wordsmiths and temptresses. But as always, before dawn, they were Peter and Pippa. Just a young man and woman with no titles or lands, no other agenda but simply a desire to explore the feelings within their hearts and souls. And for a time, these hours spent together would be enough.

As time passed, and the Pevensies were occupied with the threat from Ettinsmoor, Pippa found herself enjoying the success that came of her treaty with Archenland. She had nearly three years earlier struck a bargain with the enigmatic lord Talon in which she ensured him a seat on the privy council and he, in return, ensured the safety of all Narnian creatures were they to settle in Archenland. Lord Talon's presence in Narnia turned him into a peculiar ally and friend to Pippa. He was a passionate man; always in favour of military intervention before the more peaceful options, and his interest always lay in the expansion of the Narnian kingdom, particularly Telmar and other isles across the sea were of great interest to him. Peter did not care for him and argued often with Pippa about his usefulness in the privy council.

Many things had happened in Archenland as well throughout these past years. King Lune's wife Queen Selene had given birth to twin boys the following spring, but sadly passed away shortly after due to a complicated and much too early birth. King Lune spent months grieving her, and his only comfort was his two fair-haired little sons. Tragedy soon struck the King again as the eldest twin had been kidnapped during a state visit to Narnia. The Pevensies did everything in their power to aid Archenland in their search of the lost prince, but all attempts of finding the young prince proved fruitless. Their neighbouring countries grew restless as King Lune raided the great cities of Calormen in search of his son, and lord Talon did nothing but stoke the fire as he urged the Narnians to support his countrymen.

All of this and more was on Pippa's mind as she walked through the little village west of Cair Paravel. She had been banished from the castle for the day by Lucy, as the young Queen prepared the castle for Pippa's upcoming birthday celebration that was to be held this summer night. She woke early in the morning, ate a quiet breakfast by herself and then joined lord Talon for a midday ride through the fords of Beruna before she came to this little town to wait for her friends to summon her back to Cair Paravel. _All in all_, she thought as she roamed the charming village, _what a tedious way to spend most of the day on her birthday_!

* * *

"Your majesty, a word if I may?" Mr. Tumnus called for Peter as he entered the High King's study.

Peter looked up from the paper he had been reading from behind his large wooden desk and ushered the faun to take a seat.

"Of course, my dear friend. Sit, please."

Mr. Tumnus sat down gingerly and waited as Peter finished reading the scroll in his hand. Mr. Tumnus had looked after the young Kings and Queens since they first ascended their thrones. They were older now; wiser and more capable of ruling justly, but he still felt responsible for them almost in a fatherly way. The faun knew of the High King and lady Philippa's growing relationship, and he had watched them awkwardly walk the line between friendship and lovers. More than once these past four years he witnessed how the nature of their developing feelings for one another turned into quarrels which in turn affected their duties as regent and advisor. Mr. Tumnus felt it was his heavy duty to advise High King Peter to tread carefully this celebratory evening as their country was in a delicate state at the moment.

"Permission to speak freely, my liege?" The faun asked cautiously.

"Of course." Peter answered. "Although, I have known you long enough now to know you'll speak your mind anyway, Mr. Tumnus." He added with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Mr. Tumnus grinned briefly. "As you know, Narnia's diplomatic situation at the moment is delicate-" He began to speak, before Peter interrupted him with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, I know." Peter showed Mr. Tumnus the scroll he had been reading. "This is one of the letters from Princess Cirina's kingdom. I am urged by her father to spare _no_ expenses during her visit with us."

"No one expects you to marry her, my king, but I strongly advise you to make sure she feels especially taken care of as our ambassadors work out a deal with her father. We need his men for our army against the Giants of Ettinsmoor."

"I know." Peter murmured again. Princess Cirina had been staying with them for almost three weeks, and while she was pleasant enough, she was also forward in her expectations of a _romantic_ sort of relationship with him.

Cirina was beautiful, kind and polite, but unfortunately for her, his heart sought another. It was not before they had been separated for four long months, he realized Pippa had captured his heart. His mind and body longed for her to know of his true feelings, but caution against thrusting his life into the hands of someone else, kept him at bay. That, and no small amount of jealousy as he thought another man also fought for her attention. He was not blind to her affection towards the noble lord Talon from Archenland, and just this morning he had seen them gallop through the gates together for yet another private excursion. Peter knew his time these last weeks had been devoted to Princess Cirina, but that did not mean his feelings for Pippa subsided. He was shaken from his reveries as Mr. Tumnus spoke again.

"All I wish to convey to you, my king, is that you put your personal feelings aside to do what's best for Narnia."

Mr. Tumnus was no fool, Peter knew this. His advice, the same as Susan's come to think of it, was to hold off on confessing his feelings for Pippa until the deal with Princess Cirina's kingdom was secured. But a worried knot in his stomach urged Peter to do the opposite, and he feared that if he were to wait any longer someone else might take his place and ruin his chances with Pippa.

* * *

The summer's night was almost unbearably hot, were it not for the cool breeze of the ocean below Cair Paravel. Music echoed through the halls and the lit lanterns cast golden shadows across the marbled floors. There was plenty of food and drink; many of which were the birthday girl's favourites. Among them were honey-sweetened apricots, tender lamb-stew and the biggest chocolate cake Pippa had ever seen, adorned with twenty lit candles and juicy, red strawberries. _Lucy truly had outdone herself this time_, Pippa thought as she gleefully danced around in circles with the young Queen, her gown swishing around her ankles when they twirled gracefully in tune with the Narnian hymn.

The Narnians cheered loudly as Susan and Edmund joined them in their dance; the clapping of hands and feet drummed like thunder, almost blocking out the sound of the fiddles, harps and flutes playing the upbeat melody. Peter would have joined in too no doubt if he were not so busy whispering into Princess Cirina's bejewelled ear. Pippa unwillingly soured and excused herself from the dancefloor with an elegant curtsy – one of the many things she finally mastered decently.

She longed to sit down, but peace was not to be had for the birthday girl as well-wishers and gift-bringers swarmed her the minute she stepped away from the dancing crowds. When Pippa finally managed to tear herself away from her insistent guests, her eyes searched the room for the High King. Her heart sank as she caught sight of him and the foreign princess merrily gliding across the floors in an intimate dance. For weeks he had been prancing around with Princess Cirina on his arm, and if she had a just a tiny bit more courage, she probably would have stopped pining for him and actually _done_ something about it. Pippa longed for solitude in the library, and was just about to make an escape, when a black-haired man clothed in shimmering red robes appeared by her side.

"Happy birthday, lady Philippa." Lord Talon declared heartily and bent down to place a kiss on her knuckles. Under different circumstances, Pippa would have blushed, but she was too focused on Peter and his dance partner to notice his lips lingering on her fingers a little as he kissed them.

"Uh, yes, thank you, lord Talon." Pippa turned towards him with a smile playing on her lips. "Perhaps you would honour the birthday girl with a dance?" She asked boldly. If Peter were too busy for her, she could certainly find pleasure in dancing with another man.

Lord Talon took her by the arm and led her back toward the dancing masses. "It would be my pleasure."

Some say the trick to enjoying a dance is to pick a partner who knows what they're doing. Lord Talon proved himself an able dance partner indeed as he skilfully swung her around and led her through an intricate waltz. Hours passed, and Pippa spent most of them dancing with lord Talon, Mr. Tumnus, Susan and Lucy, and occasionally a flustered Edmund. At seventeen Edmund had grown taller and more mature, but he still preferred chess-playing and political conversations to social events and ballroom dancing. Pippa could hardly blame him.

When the clock struck midnight most of her guests had left the halls of Cair Paravel, and Pippa found herself wandering through the large gallery in search of her soft bed; her feet and head aching from the dancing and the wine. Suddenly Peter appeared before her, an unbecoming scowl on his face. He pulled her by the arm to his study and slammed the door shut; ensuring their privacy.

"Peter, what on earth is the matter with you?" Pippa was surprised by his sudden roughness. "We've barely spoken all night, and suddenly you just ambush me in the gallery. Won't you please tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded when Peter continued frowning down at her.

"You fancy him, don't you?" He spoke abruptly.

"What?" Pippa uttered, baffled and irked by his unexpected behaviour.

"Oh, get off your high horse Pippa, just admit it. Go on!" Peter said as he paced back and forth in front of the unlit fireplace in his study.

"Admit what? Peter, I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" Pippa protested loudly. She was standing behind him with her hands on her hips and with an annoyed look on her face.

"Admit you fancy him! Lord Talon!" Peter turned and looked at her sternly.

Pippa, exhausted from the constant arguing about lord Talon, threw her hands in the air and moved towards the open window for some fresh air. Peter quickly followed, not wanting her to avoid him. "Don't be silly. I hardly know him." She said quietly.

"Then why do you pay him so much attention? Why do you accept his gifts and go riding with him? Alone?" Peter demanded. "You even asked me to make him a council member!"

"Are you jealous?" She asked curtly, watching the stars and listening to the music coming from the banquet hall and ignoring his questions. Peter was visibly taken back by her question and hesitated to answer.

"No." He replied after some time. "I'm just saying you've been spending an awful lot of time with him when you have no intention of courting him! It's very cruel to lead someone on like that you know!" Peter said, whilst scratching his scalp and stroking his unruly blonde hair out of his eyes. Pippa turned around abruptly.

"That's not fair! He's a lovely man, and I consider him to be my friend!" Pippa angrily pushed on Peter's chest with her index finger. "And you have absolutely no say in how I spend my time!"

"I'm the High King!" Peter replied briskly. "I could easily have this lord stationed elsewhere. That way you won't continue to make a fool of yourself, throwing yourself at him, dressing like this, and acting like such a … such a _floozy_!" Peter said, wishing he had taken the words back the minute he uttered them. She looked lovely in her gown. Absolutely ravishing. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon he thought. Looking into her large grey eyes now brimming with angry tears, oh, how he wished he had said something else.

"I didn't mean that." Peter moved closer to her, backing her up against the frame of the window. Pippa held her breath and suddenly felt too hot with his body in such proximity to hers. The warm breeze had blown some of her curled hair out of her braid, he gently reached out and tucked it behind her ear, whilst caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He confessed openly.

Pippa, lost in his blue eyes, intoxicated by his scent and utterly confused about her feelings for him, stayed silent. Peter searched her eyes for an invitation to move even closer to her. He placed his hands on either side of the window frame, effectively pinning her between the window and himself. His breath hot on her neck as he inhaled the scent of her skin and the flowers in her hair. He felt drunk.

"Philippa." His forehead was now resting against hers, his eyes closed. "Forgive me." He was so close their breaths were mingling. She parted her lips and leant forward.

"Yes." She breathed just as Peter cut her off with a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist firmly, his other arm still leaning on the window frame. Pippa's eyes fluttered shut as she returned his kiss, finally receiving what she had been craving for such a long time. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him hard against her body. Peter groaned low in his throat as their tongues clashed together, exploring and teasing each other until they were both completely out of breath. Pippa's hands were entangled in his hair and their lips swollen and red like cherries when they finally parted for air. While looking into his darkened, lust filled eyes, she realized how drunk they both were. Drunk on each other yes, but mostly on dwarfish wine.

"It's late. I think I should retire to my chambers." Pippa spoke quietly but she did not flee from him. Peter removed himself from her embrace and reluctantly opened the door for her. As she passed him, his mouth moved to speak, but no words passed his lips. Pippa swallowed and glanced at him before she nodded and moved down the hall to her bedchamber.

"Goodnight, Peter."

* * *

A week later, the two of them had apologized to each other for the words spoken that night, but their friendship was tense and near broken from the constant bickering and jealousy coursing through their hearts. Pippa eventually thought everything would go back to normal, especially now that Princess Cirina had left their home, but their regular routine of meeting in the library to read and spend time together never resumed after their rendezvous in his study. Furthermore, all hopes of reconciliation would soon seem lost to her as she met with lord Talon one evening after supper. The pair of them ventured to the sandy beach beneath Cair Paravel and the sand felt wonderful against Pippa's bare feet.

"Would you think it too forward of me if I were to speak openly for a moment?" Lord Talon asked unexpectedly, his green eyes intently focused on her.

Pippa's eyes narrowed, but she shook her head in response. "Of course not, you are welcome to speak your mind."

"I would know your heart's true opinion on two matters then." He began. "Firstly, I would know if you desire me; as your husband or as your lover it matters not which, they are one and the same to me."

Pippa's mouth fell open in awe of his forwardness. Lord Talon stepped closer to her.

"And secondly, would you be surprised to know there are some who wish that Narnia was ruled differently?" His voice was low and his gaze hungry as he awaited her answer.

Pippa was speechless. She had suspected lord Talon's influences reached far across the continent, and she knew he was an ambitious man, but she had no idea the man she considered a friend might be plotting against her friends and sovereigns.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lord Talon asked cheekily.

"I don't know what to say." Pippa stuttered. "But if you're implying there's a plot against their majesties then not coming forward would be an act of _treason_!" She warned.

"I imply nothing." Lord Talon brushed off her concern, his face void of emotions. "I simply stated that I hear talk of discontentment of the majesties achievements in these past years. So, I ask, what have they achieved?"

"What have they achieved?" Pippa's chested inflated and her anger grew. "Narnia _prospers_, my lord, surely you see it too."

Lord Talon did not reply at first. Pippa stared long and hard at the emotionless man before her.

"Very well, now I know your heart on that matter, but what of my first question to you? Would you accept my offer of marriage?"

Pippa stepped away from him, creating more space between them. She knew she was not lord Talon's first choice, and although he had denied his intent on pursuing Susan some years earlier, he had in fact proposed marriage to the Gentle Queen not long after arriving in Narnia. Susan had denied him, as she did all others, and lord Talon had done his best to hide the fact that he was insulted by her refusal. Pippa felt no love for the man at this moment as she now knew his heart as well – everything was business to him, and no love for her pierced his heart.

"Power." Pippa uttered. "You only want power. Marrying me would not gain you more favour with their majesties, nor would it strengthen your position with your discontented _friends_."

"You wound me, lady Philippa." Lord Talon drawled. He did not seem the least bit surprised or bothered by her statements. "Fine. At least you have spoken truthfully, and I respect that. My final piece of advice to you as your friend though is this; do not waste your years of youth waiting for someone to love you back. More often than not marriage is an arrangement of business rather than the otherworldly romance you read so much about."

His words stung, and angry tears brimmed under her eyelids as she glared at him.

"I thank you for your kind advice, my lord. In return I shall fail to mention your _connections_ to their majesties, but fair warning, I shall be keeping a closer eye on your affairs lord Talon." Pippa promptly turned on her heels and marched away from the surprised lord, her threatening words rendering him speechless.

As Pippa left the beach and quickly rounded a corner in the nearby courtyard, she felt her body collide with another. She wiped her eyes furiously as she saw whom she had bumped into.

"You're crying." Peter declared, concern evident in his voice. "Why are you crying?" He pressed.

"Not now Peter, please leave me be." Pippa said as she moved around him, desperate to escape him. She almost made it through the door to her chambers as Peter caught up to her and gently stopped her by taking her hand in his. Pippa sighed and turned to face him.

"Lord Talon asked me to marry him." She confessed, watching as Peter dropped her hand as if he'd been stung by a vicious wasp.

"You said no, right?" Peter asked carefully.

"No." Pippa said plainly.

Peter's eyes bore deeply into hers, unyielding and full of accusation.

"You would marry him? A foreigner? Does your heart not lie with the Narnian people?" He accused, intending for his words to cut her deeply.

"My allegiance lies with the crown, with Narnia and its people, you know this!" Pippa scoffed and more angry tears escaped her wide eyes. "But my heart is mine. Mine to love whomever I choose, and mine to give to whomever I want, and before lord Talon, no one has ever asked me for it." She added. "You cannot ignore me for a week after we share a kiss and then question my loyalty the second it suits you!"

Her anger knew no bounds now, and before Peter could utter another word, she reached for the heavy door and slammed it shut between them. Her heart was shattered, and she allowed the tears to come as she rested her forehead on the wooden frame. Breathing deeply, she knew sleep would not come easy this night.

* * *

The entire castle felt the hostility between Peter and Pippa the following days. Lucy did her best to lighten the mood, but even she noticed that the pair of them had reached an impasse in their relationship. Susan had decided, along with Mr. Tumnus, after more than a week of tension that Peter should accompany his newly acquired army north to survey the situation in Ettinsmoor with Edmund to give Pippa some space to gather her thoughts. Ever the practical individual, Susan had encouraged Pippa once or twice to try to put her personal feelings aside, but Pippa remained distant and sullen.

Everyone's moods certainly changed as Peter and Edmund travelled further north, but not for the better. The inhabitants of Cair Paravel had not heard from the brothers and their army in weeks and everyone feared the worst had befallen them. Lucy spent her days anxiously pacing the halls, Susan became increasingly short-tempered, and Pippa locked herself away, preferring to keep her worrying thoughts to herself. She _desperately_ needed them back, the idea of never seeing Peter again, never being able to make things right between them again, it drove her mad. She had decided to lay her heart at his feet the moment she saw him next. The risk of rejection and heartbreak be damned. She _needed_ him to know that she loved him.

A month passed agonizingly slow, and one night, just as Pippa had finally been able to claim some sleep, the harsh pounding on her wooden door jolted her awake. She fastened her silk dressing gown quickly and ran to her door, unbolting it as fast as she could. She threw the door open and found herself staring into the face of the one she had longed for.

"Peter!" She cried. "What on earth is going on?" She asked, both sleepily and confused, but the relief in her voice was evident.

"We came back – Ed and I – just now." Peter explained as Pippa looked him over. She noticed his shortness of breath and the determined look on his face. His armour was covered in filth and his face was specked with dust and a little blood, but he looked to be unharmed.

"I can see that." Pippa answered in bewilderment. "You should have sent letters, we were worried sick, your sisters and I! I thought something might have happened, but here you are, looking well and smug! Peter what's going on-"

Peter swiftly cut off her rambling. "Marry me."

"What?" The short word escaped Pippa's lips in a whisper.

Peter held out a golden ring; the white sapphire gemstone glittering against the dirt on his palm. "Marry me."

Without warning, Pippa surged forward and started pounding on his chest. Peter braced himself as he gently tried to pry her beating fists from his armour.

"You can't just show up in the middle of the night after weeks of absence with a ring in your hand and ask me to marry you!" She sneered angrily.

Peter gently held her hands in his. "And why not?"

"Because I might just be loony enough to say yes!" Pippa said softly, all trace of anger gone from her voice. Astonishment crossed Peter's face as he snaked his armour-clad arms around her waist to hold her tight.

"Will you?" He asked again, his lips hovering above hers.

"Yes." Pippa breathed while she pulled him to her and kissed his lips tenderly. Her hands raked through his messy blonde hair as he lifted her off the ground in joy. A laugh escaped Pippa as they kissed passionately.

"Wait." Pippa broke their kiss and stroked the tip of his nose with her own. "How long have you had that ring?"

"Since your birthday." He admitted sheepishly. "When lord Talon proposed to you, I thought I was too late. Please say I'm not too late." He slid the beautiful ring down the ring finger on her left hand.

Pippa caressed his cheek as she stared up at him, no uncertainty left in her heart or mind. "Never."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Oblivion – Bastille

Skydance – Kim Planert, Mariann Pleszkan

The Piano Duet – Danny Elfman

The Ballad of Robin Hood – Logan Epic Canto

Canon in D Major, P.37 – Johann Pachelbel

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (20 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (19 years old)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (17 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (14 years old, turning 15)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (20 years old)


	8. Chapter 8 – The Wedding of the Century

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plots. The original universe and everything in it belong to C. S. Lewis. All photos used of film characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures. The content I have written is fanfiction and its only purpose it to inspire creativity and to further immerse oneself in the universe C. S. Lewis has created.**

* * *

**Author's note: Pictures of Pippa's wedding look can be found on my Wattpad (username: Fallen Phoenix/SkyPhoenix24275).**

* * *

"Some journeys take us far from home. Some adventures lead us to our destiny."

\- C.S. Lewis, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" (1950)

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Wedding of the Century – October 1004 – May 1005 – Narnia

_October_

Golden red and orange leaves easily slipped off barren trees along with the chilly wind as autumn swept through Narnia once more. The leaves were piled softly in the cobblestoned streets for children to play with as everyone went about their usual business. Merchants inhabited the harbour to sell their foreign goods, healers were gathering herbs in the forests and the blacksmiths worked tirelessly to forge new weapons for their army as the war against the Giants was slowly, but steadily won in favour of the Kings and Queens.

At the palace, the atmosphere was slightly different as High King Peter had just announced his impending marriage to lady Philippa. The news was surprising to few, but exciting for all as a royal wedding meant a great celebration was in order. Whilst servants and other noblemen were whispering amongst themselves about the reaction from the other members of the royal family, squeals of happiness could be heard from the private quarters of their majesties.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Sang Lucy as she jumped around in ecstasy. With a satisfied smile on her lips she reached out a hand to her elder brother. "Pay up Edmund!"

Disgruntled Edmund reached for some coins in his pocket and placed them in Lucy's smaller fist. Peter and Pippa shared an amused look as they stood, arm in arm, in front of a pleased Lucy and a frowning Edmund.

"You made a bet?" Peter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course!" Lucy responded gleefully. "I bet you would ask her to marry you before the new year, while Edmund had his money on next year!" She elbowed Edmund teasingly.

"They weren't even courting! How was I to know Pete would skip all that?" Edmund defended sourly.

Susan smiled apologetically. "If it makes you feel any better, I stopped them from betting on when you have children."

"It doesn't." Pippa joked half-heartedly – the thought of having children was equally terrifying as it was exciting, and it made her miss her mother terribly.

Peter leaned down to whisper into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her brow. "For the record I want lots of children. I bet if we start practicing now, we'll be ready for one before next fall."

Pippa blushed instantly at his bold statement and pinched his arm lightly. "Stop it." She mumbled, unable to keep her smile from growing wider and the butterflies in her belly fluttered in anticipation. Lucy and Edmund bickered back and forth as Susan clapped her hands together to silence them.

"Now, we must talk about making the official announcement to our allies and friends of other countries, the wedding date, the location, the dress, _of course_, the guests – a mix of noble and commoners I presume?" Susan spoke hurriedly with her hands on her hips. "I do hope you're considering a spring wedding at the _earliest_, we simply haven't got the time to plan a larger event with the war going on-"

Edmund rolled his eyes and made a face at his older sister as she kept prattling on about the awful timing of Peter's proposal, and the tight schedule they would need to keep to make sure everything could be done in time.

Lucy shook her head and walked to stand in between Peter and Pippa, hugging her arms around the couple. "Good luck with that. She'll go batty before Christmas if she doesn't reign it in a bit." She stated amused.

Edmund perked up at his little sister's statement as he eyed Susan carefully and lowered his voice just in case she was paying attention. "Want to bet on it?"

* * *

_November_

Ever since he was a young child, Edmund had had trouble sleeping peacefully throughout the night. He would awake several times in the darkness of his bedroom shaking with fear from dreams he could never remember. At first his mother and father thought it was because he ate too much before bedtime causing him to get bellyaches, but then, when feeding him less supper did not make any difference in his sleeping habits, they took him to see a physician. The physician had poked him with peculiar objects and spoke in terms Edmund couldn't understand, and when his parents had finally taken him home, he had a small jar of white little tablets to ingest every evening before going to sleep. The tablets lessened his nightmares and he could sleep undisturbed, but they also made him sleepy during the daytime and his brain would forget even the smallest of things.

When Edmund and his family came to Narnia, he obviously did not have his tablets with him, and he once again found himself haunted by sleepless nights. Lucy and Susan took turns in comforting him as their rooms were closest to his own, and they could easily hear his screams of terror. Edmund found he enjoyed Lucy's comforts the best as she'd taken to reading him books of old Narnian fairy tales she and Pippa had discovered in one of the libraries. Sometimes he would feel ashamed of himself for needing to be comforted during the night like a child; he was almost eighteen years old for Aslan's sake! Almost a man…

On this particular November night, the cold set in, and frost spread throughout the soil of the earth, and the trees shuddered one last time before going to sleep for the winter. Drops of dew froze on the glass of the windows in the young King's bedchamber as Edmund woke abruptly, drenched in his own sweat and his heart beating wildly. He took a deep breath as he sat up in his bed and tried to take notice of his surroundings in the dark. He found it calming to observe his belongings – his favourite chair, his polished armour, his golden chess pieces, his books and clothes – and once he was done his heartbeat was slower and he knew he was safe.

The odd thing was that for the first time in many years he could remember the dream that had disturbed his sleep. The images of the White Witch had been so vivid and curiously life-like to him, and when she had reached for him, held him close and slapped him across the face with pale fingers; the chill of her beauty and power had beckoned him to her. She called out to him and he, _desperately_, wanted to come to her. Edmund quivered and pulled the fur blanket closer to his naked chest as he tried to forget his lingering hallucinations. The feeling the White Witch stirred in him was disgusting.

His eyes were drawn to his chamber door as it creaked open and Susan popped her sleepy head through the door.

"I heard a noise, Ed. Everything alright?" She asked, concern evident in her voice and as she stepped through the door her neatly braided hair swished close to the floor.

Embarrassment coursed through his veins as he barked his reply. "Fine. I'm fine, Su." Edmund waved dismissively as he crept under the covers and closed his eyes.

Susan laid down beside him, covered in her own blanket, but she said nothing for a change. _How refreshing_, Edmund thought to himself. He couldn't quite shake the feeling the nightmare had left him, but surely it was nothing, right? The Witch was dead. Dead and buried many years ago. She could hurt him no more. Edmund opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy. Surely, it was nothing, he reassured himself.

* * *

_December_

"So," Lucy began one morning as she joined Pippa for some tea in the sunroom in the east wing. "I've been speaking to Peter, but _apparently_, he seems quite indifferent to the matter, so I figured I should be talking to you about it instead."

Pippa faced Lucy with a puzzled smile.

"Since you're the bride, and a _woman_, I don't know why I even bothered my brother in the first place." Lucy laughed and fiddled with her curled blonde hair. As her fifteenth birthday drew closer, Pippa had noticed Lucy had become increasingly concerned with womanly things such as dressing up and styling her hair, but also in the _physical_ aspects of the changes her body was going through at this stage. Pippa felt a sense of gratitude and pride that Lucy often came to her, as well as her older sister, with questions or concerns, but as of right now she was utterly confused as to what Lucy was referring to.

"Now, I _know_, we've all been occupied with the war in Ettinsmoor, but that is simply no longer an excuse to put the planning of this wedding on hold." Lucy clarified.

Pippa blushed at the thought of her upcoming marriage to Peter. It was true, the war had pushed the wedding to the back of everyone's minds. The fighting in the north wore on and even with the support of their allies they had yet to truly defeat the giants. All efforts were put into preparations for the final battle they all knew would soon be upon them.

"We need a distraction, and so," Lucy paused as she pushed their cups of tea aside to set a wooden crate upon their table. Pippa watched in amazement as Lucy laid out cut outs of luscious fabrics in varying colours such as deep violet, sky blue and forest green. Next, she laid out samples of white roses, pink tulips and rich sunflowers before she arranged another set of fabrics, these all in white, upon their crowded table. Pippa eyed the lace with interest as Lucy smiled looking quite pleased with herself.

"Wow." Pippa let out a held breath.

"I know, right?" Lucy giggled. Pippa opened her mouth to thank her profusely for thinking of all this, but Lucy beat her to it. "Don't thank me yet please, wait until you see what Susan is bringing with her."

"There's more?" Pippa asked astonished just as Susan paraded through the door followed by seamstresses carrying more fabric and servants with arms full of cloths, cutlery and even more vibrant coloured flowers. And, _oh_, so many glittering jewels. "Well, obviously." Pippa breathed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Not to worry." Lucy tried to reassure her with a pat on the arm. "Su and I, we've got a vision!"

Susan winked at her as Pippa giggled. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

The hours flew by quickly as the three women discussed colour-schemes, fabrics and gown silhouettes as the servants measured Pippa thoroughly from the crown of her head down to her toes. Susan was in the midst of divulging the others in her idea of mixing Narnian and English wedding traditions when Mr. Tumnus and a flock of distressed robins entered the room in a hurry.

"Your majesties, lady Philippa." Mr. Tumnus puffed out as he tried to catch his breath. "It is upon us." He spoke gravely. "Our armies are gathering at the border. High King Peter and King Edmund sends their word. We must sound the drums of war."

Pippa's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, all happiness forgotten. War was upon them.

* * *

_January_

The final battle between the Narnians and the Giants of Ettinsmoor was bloody and violent. A month after the Narnians had sounded the drums of war and called upon their allies to join them in their fight; the battle still had not been won. The Narnian soldiers who were still fighting were close to exhaustion, but they could not give up now. Not now that the battle was almost over. High King Peter had driven the Giants and the dark creatures still loyal to the White Witch further into the mountains. The terrain was difficult to navigate, and the giants had the advantage of height and greater weight then the Narnians, but they were fewer in numbers and too dim-witted to know when to call for a ceasefire. No, the Giants of Ettinsmoor would fight to the death.

"Oi! Duck!" Edmund hollered at Peter, whilst narrowly avoiding a spear aimed at his head.

Peter barely managed to roll to his left as a minotaur and two dwarves came crashing down after an unsuccessful attack on one of the remaining giants. He quickly got to his feet and drove his sword through the back of the creature attacking him.

"Ed!" Peter ran to his brother's aid, and together they rallied the closest Narnians to defeat the rampant giant trying to stomp on them with his enormous feet. Out of breath Peter pushed his body to run further up the hills and into the crevices of the mountain, desperate to push their enemy away from his family and his people. He knew Pippa and Lucy were somewhere in the back of their army, desperately working with their healers to save lives during the battle, but he could not think of them now.

"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed wondrously, a faint smile ghosting his lips. "Listen! The horn!"

Peter nearly fainted as he stood by the corpse of the giant and listened as the deep, thrum of a horn could be heard over and over. Oh, how he'd yearned for the sound of that horn since coming to stay within these rocky hills of the Northlands this past month. And now here it was. _They've surrendered, we've won_, his mind cried out in joy.

The cheers of their army nearly drowned out the voice of Edmund quickly commanding their troops to seize the enemy soldiers before they could flee further into the withered landscape. Peter nodded tiredly, allowing Edmund to take charge as he leaned heavily on a large boulder. He silently inspected the dead laying around him, there were fewer than he'd remembered in the heat of the battle, but he knew the worst fighting had happened further south. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a dirt and blood-covered brown-haired woman running towards him.

Pippa threw herself into Peter's arms and he caught her with ease, hugging her tightly to his chest as she sobbed in relief.

"Are you unhurt?" Pippa asked as she turned in his embrace, her soft hands stroking both of his cheeks tenderly.

"Yes." Peter answered shortly, his gaze roaming her form, looking for any injuries. "You?"

"Yes, yes I am fine." Pippa spoke quietly, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her waist as her fingers sifted through his hair, pressing his forehead to her own.

Peter pulled away abruptly. "Where's Lucy and the other healers? Shouldn't you be helping them rescuing survivors?" His stomach plummeted uncomfortably by the sudden look of sadness in her grey eyes.

"Oh, Peter, my love, I'm so _sorry_," Pippa began, her voice trembling. "but there are no more survivors."

Shock coursed through Peter's veins as Pippa embraced him, her scent calming him as he cried tears of grief over the many lost lives. The final battle had indeed been vicious and hard-fought, and the bloodstained victory came at a terrible price. But they were safe now, in Aslan's country, Peter reasoned. Their sacrifice for the safety of Narnia's future would not be in vain, he would see to it as long as he ruled this country. Peter stared into the blackening sky and made a promise to himself and to Aslan the mighty lion; _the dead would never be forgotten_.

* * *

_February_

The High King had gone missing – _again_. Pippa sighed as she stood at the bottom of the stone steps leading into the chapel at Cair Paravel. Soon she would climb these steps in her wedding gown, ready to marry the man she loved. The man who coincidentally kept disappearing, forsaking his duties as king in the process. Pippa hurried up the steps and quietly entered the chapel. As she walked past the wooden benches that would soon seat her wedding guests, and moved across the beautifully tiled red, black and gold floor, the man she was looking for appeared in view; kneeling on the red carpeted steps in front of the altar.

The light from the red, blue and green stained-glass windows lit up Peter's golden hair making his appearance look almost divine. Pippa was certain he had heard her enter, but he did not look up as she kneeled beside him, took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Together they sat in silence for a while; a simple need for a moment of peace amidst the wedding planning and aftermath of their war with Ettinsmoor. Terribly many lives were lost, and Pippa knew Peter blamed himself for the bloody outcome. _If only he had been better, quicker, stronger … anything._

Pippa broke their silence after a while. "Do you know what I discussed with Mr. Tumnus this morning?"

Peter did not look up, nor did he answer.

"He wanted to discuss my new title." Pippa continued. "For when we're married, I mean." She paused. "If you still want to marry me that is."

Peter's startled blue eyes met her grey ones. "Of course, I do. You know I do."

"Do I?" Pippa sighed. "Peter you've been absent for weeks, and you won't speak with anyone, not even me, you know, your future _wife_."

Slightly agitated Peter pulled his hand from hers. "I just need some time."

Pippa felt her demands were unreasonable, but the stress of dealing with everything on her own had taken its toll. "We're all grieving still, Peter. Lucy cries almost every night because she feels guilty over not saving more of our people. But I can't go through this alone. I cannot plan a wedding, rebuild our community, international relations _and_ comfort everyone else without you by my side." She was standing straight now. "You're the High King - the people need you!"

"How can I possibly look my people in the eye when I should have done more?" Peter rose from the floor and spoke angrily. "How many wives lost their husbands? How many children lost their fathers? Don't you realized how silly it seems to get married at such a time?"

"Peter, please, you know the people are happy for us! And don't you think we all need more love in our lives at a time like this?" Pippa pleaded, her hands shaking Peter's tense shoulders. "If anything, wars prove that life is too short, and we must celebrate every day we live and breathe!"

Peter spun away from her embrace. "I just need some time." He repeated sharply.

Pippa swallowed her tears away. "No one blames you for the outcome of the war Peter. Just come back to us and you'll see." She turned to walk away when Peter stopped her with a gentle tug on her arm.

"Tell me, what did you and Mr. Tumnus decide? For your title?" His question was an obvious distraction from their argument, but also a half-hearted attempt at involving himself with the wedding preparations.

Pippa shook her head, her eyes never leaving his as she spoke steadfast. "I told him there was no need for a fifth sovereign. Four are more than enough. I just want to be married to the man I love."

Peter's grip on her arm faltered and Pippa waited for a response that never came. As Peter turned his back on her once more, she quietly left the chapel as tears slipped past her eyes and down her cheeks. Her heart burned for the man who would not let her help him.

* * *

_March_

Pippa tried to stand as still as she possibly could to avoid the needles pricking into her lower back and her arms. The final adjustments to her gown were being made by two elegant seamstresses currently hovering over her ribcage and the skirt of her dress. Susan had done most of the embroideries on the veil, and Lucy had helped hand stich together the lace that embellished her skirt, bodice and half-sleeves. Pippa herself had picked out most of the garments, but as she was rubbish at sowing and embroidering, she left it to the handmaidens and her soon-to-be sisters-in-law.

Pippa felt the familiar feel of butterflies tumbling in her belly as she smoothed out the silken underskirt and stepped in front of the full-length mirror in the middle of the room. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon herself for the first time in the finished gown.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm a blubbering mess." Pippa excused herself as the older ladies gave her reassuring smiles. Her ballgown was the perfect blend of traditional English lace and design made with Narnian fabrics, and although it was a bit dramatic for Pippa's personal taste, it was modest, beautiful and soft to the touch. She nervously bit her lip as she thought about walking through the chapel to join Aslan and her new family. _New family_.

The only thing missing to make it perfect was her mum, dad and brothers. Pippa had to acknowledge that she did not think of them as often as she thought she would when she first came to Narnia, but this was supposed to be the most important day in her life, and not having them to support her left a sorrow in her heart. Edmund had shyly offered to walk with her, which she gladly accepted, but she had always imagined it being her father walking her down the aisle, clutching her arm with an emotional grin on his ageing face.

One of the seamstresses offered Pippa a handkerchief to dry the tears pouring down her reddened cheeks. She blew her nose in a very un-lady-like fashion and cleared her throat stiffly, a giggle escaping her rosy lips.

"Thanks."

* * *

_April_

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord." Edmund plopped down in a chair unceremoniously. "Who knew planning a wedding would take so much time and effort?" He complained.

"Oh, but it's not just any wedding, dear brother." Lucy gushed.

Susan joined her sister's sentiment with a sigh. "It will be the wedding of the century."

Edmund shook his head in frustration and groaned. "Girls."

Susan's grin turned downwards as she crossed the room, peaked out of the doorway before closing the wooden door heavily behind her. "Have any of you seen Peter lately?" She asked concerned.

Lucy shrugged. "I think he went to the throne room to greet our newly arrived guests."

The Pevensie siblings had been surprised at some of the Narnian traditions concerning weddings. Typically, the betrothed couple, especially royal ones, were to host their guests a month ahead of the matrimonial service for luck, health and prosperity in their love life. In turn the guests brought useful – at least to _some_ extent – gifts intended to ensure the couple the best possible start to their union. Both Edmund and Peter had thought the hospitality had extended a bit too far but seeing as the treasury could afford it and it brought much needed joy to their countrymen, it was a relatively small personal price to pay.

In addition to their personal friends such as the Beavers, the Snow Leopards from the North and King Lune with his young son Corin, other guests travelling a long way to Cair Paravel was a company of esteemed horse lords from the Western Wild, and, to Susan's muted displeasure, numerous suitors come to seek her hand in marriage. Pippa and Lucy had more than once during these nights needed to shield their giggles with elaborate hand gestures as Susan's eye rolls became less subtle as she drank more dwarfish wine and tried to ignore the men desperately seeking her attention.

"Why? You need him to check lady Lavinia's pleased with her bathwater, _again_, instead of me?" Edmund asked his sister hopeful. Lady Lavinia was at least twice his age, but she clung to his arm nonetheless as if she hoped he would press his suit if she was insistent enough. _Bleh_, thought Edmund.

"No, I'm worried about him. He hasn't been himself since the war, and when we spoke last night, he seemed unsure about wanting to go through with the wedding." Susan answered. "And you can tell the lady Lavinia to bugger off, the old hag." She added as she rolled her eyes impatiently.

Edmund snorted improperly in response.

"Why, what did he say last night?" Lucy asked, nervously curling a lock of hair around her finger. "He loves Pippa, doesn't he?"

"Of course, I doubt that's it, I think he's just scared." Susan added, seemingly deep in thought.

"Scared of what?" Lucy pressed.

"I don't know Lu, of mucking it all up? Of not being worthy of love after all the death he witnessed? It wasn't like when he fought the White Witch and Aslan came to rescue us all. This time he did it alone, and it didn't go so well."

"But he's not alone!" Lucy called out softly. "He needs to realize we're in this together. We stand together, _and_ we fall together."

"I know, Lu. I know." Susan tried to comfort her. "He will realize it. We won't give up on him."

"Pippa won't either." Edmund added earnestly.

"Of course not." Susan gave Lucy a reassuring hug. "We'll speak with him tonight, yes? As a family?"

Lucy nodded anxiously. "Agreed."

* * *

_May_

The church bells chimed so loudly it nearly drowned out the cheering Narnians crowding the streets as Pippa and Edmund trotted past on horseback to reach the chapel. They waved and smiled as the people waved banners and bouquets of flowers, colourful confetti filling the sweet and warm air. Reaching the chapel, Edmund helped Pippa dismount and straighten the train of her dress and veil. Pippa smiled at him, grateful for his help and support as her nerves nearly got the better of her.

The chapel's inside and outside was decorated with green, lush ivy and ivory coloured roses and lily of the valleys, the same flowers adorning Pippa's chocolate curls in a magnificent flower circlet. Her left arm joined Edmund's right arm and together they slowly entered the chapel in tune with the beautiful piano and violin music. Whatever Pippa thought of the guests watching her glide across the floor, or the decorations Lucy had put so much effort into, she promptly forgot as she spotted the blonde man waiting for her at the altar beside the Great Lion.

Peter was wearing a white tunic with golden embroideries matching the ones on Pippa's gown. His fair hair had received a haircut and his golden crown rested neatly atop his head. He sported a boyish grin, but his blue eyes were emotional and tearful. Edmund placed Pippa's right hand in Peter's left as they reached the altar before he sat next to Lucy and Susan to the right.

"You look beautiful." Peter whispered in her ear. Pippa blushed and mouthed a small thank you, not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to bear witness to High King Peter and lady Philippa of Narnia join their hearts and souls in holy matrimony." Aslan began. Pippa heard nothing, blood rushing through her ears and excitement clouding her eyes.

They had decided on traditional English vows, and although Pippa slightly stumbled through hers, the "I do's" rung clearly through the church as they promised to love and honour each other for all their lives in sickness and health, in good times and bad. Unable to keep the grin off her face, Pippa smiled widely at Peter as they exchanged simple, gold wedding bands.

"I now pronounce you; husband and wife, king and queen of Narnia – you may kiss your bride." Aslan declared with a toothy grin of his own.

Peter stared down at her intensely, his fingers stroking her chin as he bent his head and kissed her passionately in front of the applauding crowd. Pippa responded enthusiastically, wrapping her hands around his neck. As they broke apart Aslan spoke gently to the newlyweds:

"I am so happy for you, little ones. May you find endless happiness."

Pippa thought for a second she could spot a sadness in his golden eyes, but her thought was gone in an instant as Peter pulled her to walk with him and join their friends, family and people in celebration.

* * *

"A toast!" Shouted Edmund for the fifteenth time as the evening slowly, but steadily bled into the night.

Lucy giggled as she took the goblet from her brother's hand and drank deeply. "Oi, dunderhead! They're not even here anymore!" She informed her older brother.

"By Jove, you're right dear sister!" Edmund exclaimed in bewilderment. "Wonder what they're up to?"

Lucy tutted and ruffled his dark locks. "I bet you could guess, if you thought about a little longer, dummy."

"Eugh." Edmund proclaimed noisily, a red tint spreading across his freckled cheeks. He did not need such images stuck in his head, thank you _very_ much.

* * *

Not_ too_ far away stood Pippa with lord Talon, thanking him for his wedding gifts to her and Peter. Lord Talon had gifted Peter a proud, purebred steed from Archenland and Pippa a beautifully, wooden chest to keep her belongings. Hand-carved himself, he claimed, although Pippa suspected him of bluffing, she thanked him nonetheless.

"You did not have to gift us anything, you know." She said. "Your efforts during the war more than proved your loyalty to us. Whatever doubt I had about you last year has been proven mistaken by now."

Lord Talon chuckled in a way that made Pippa slightly uneasy. Reading him had always been difficult.

"To loyalty." He raised his cup to hers, green eyes twinkling brazenly.

As she drank, she could feel an arm grab a hold of her waist and looked up to see her husband had joined them.

"Mind if I steal my wife away, my lord? It's getting late and we're leaving early in the morning for our stay at the Summer Palace." Peter spoke quickly, making it clear he still had no love for the lord from Archenland.

"Of course, your majesty." Lord Talon answered, a mask of indifference haunting his features.

For the second time that day, Pippa felt as though her nerves would get the better of her as Peter pulled her gently toward their new bedchambers in the south wing, further away from the other's rooms, insuring them more privacy as royal couples were privy to. She had read in her romance novels about what were to happen next.

Peter kissed her softly as soon as they were locked away in their private quarters. Pippa responded shyly to his lips before his kisses fluttered across her neck and to her collarbone. He suddenly pulled away.

"I-" He began hesitantly, and Pippa was pleased to notice he was nervous too. "I've never, you know, been with anyone." Peter's blush evident on his cheeks as they stood in the middle of the candlelit chamber.

Pippa mustered up some courage, and kissed him fiercely, allowing herself to feel the excitement his hands and kisses brought her as they continued to explore each other through their clothes.

"Neither have I." Pippa reassured him, breathless and eager to kiss, feel and taste more of him.

Peter turned her around to undo the small, velvet buttons on the back of her bodice and skirt. His eyes burned with desire as he tenderly caressed her neck and buried his nose in her flower-scented curls.

"I love you, Philippa Copland, _my wife_."

"As I love you, Peter Pevensie, _my husband_." Pippa responded as his fingers pulled carefully at the delicate buttons holding her dress together. Soon, she would experience one of the most intimate pleasures a husband and wife could share.

* * *

"Your highness?" An elder dwarf approached Susan as she listened to the singing nymphs where she stood away from the crowds – the way she preferred it.

"Yes, kind sir?" She answered, a gentle, but tired smile grazing her full lips.

"There is a newly arrived guest in the throne room. Says he's sorry he missed the shindig, but that he was invited."

"Oh?" Susan was intrigued. "What is this gentleman's name?" She inquired, allowing the dwarf to lead her toward the throne room.

"Prince Rabadash of Calormen, your highness. Says he's very eager to make your acquaintance."

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

Wedding March – Irish Film Orchestra, Mark Suozzo

Courage and Kindness – Patrick Doyle

Let's Run Away Together – Johannes Bornlof

Dance of Love – Ronan Hardiman

Mariage D'Amour – George Davidson

* * *

Peter Pevensie – Born 19th of January 1924 (21 years old)

Susan Pevensie – Born 2nd of June 1925 (19 years old, turning 20)

Edmund Pevensie – Born 6th of March 1927 (18 years old)

Lucy Pevensie – Born 25th of December 1929 (15 years old, turning 16)

Philippa Copland – Born 7th of July 1924 (20 years old, turning 21)


End file.
